Powers Comes With A Price
by Confucius
Summary: Ranma taken away by Bison after 1st attempt learning the neko-ken. Bison sense strong psychonic powers from the boy and wishes to train him to be his bodyguard and heir. Ranma loses his eye sight and began to have unpredictable headaches. X-Over SF/KOF/..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, or any other anime series/characters or games characters that might be mentioned.

Powers Comes With A Price

BY: Confucius

Chapter 1

     "Now boy, if you want to learn the invincible art of the neko-ken then you must face this," said Genma.  While on the training journey, Genma luckily had gotten a hold (stole) of an advance combat book.  As he read the first page, he was thrilled that it contained an unbeatable technique that seems easy to learn.  He only needs to throw Ranma in a pit of full of hungry cats while being tied to fish sausages.  The only thing he needed to do was to gather all the town's cats and starve them for a few days. He could then sit back and watch the show.  If his good luck continues, Ranma would come out of this as a formidable martial artist and then his retirement plan could go in effect sooner then he originally planned.  Everything was ready now so it was time for his son to begin the training.  "You do want to be the best martial artists right?  Or are you a sick weak little girl?"

     Ranma was now only eight years old.  If he were two years older, the cat-fu training would have been a useless effort since it only works if the trainee is under ten years old.  Of course, that doesn't mean Genma won't try to stop Ranma from training in it anyways.  Ever since he could remember, he had been training in the martial arts with one goal on his mind.  That goal was to become a man among men.  So naturally he could get ticked off when someone would say otherwise about his manliness.  "I'll show you old man!  Go ahead and throw me in already."

     Genma was just too happy to oblige.  He then proceeds to open the cat pit and noises could be heard of what seems to be like a hundred cats yowling.  All of the felines' eyes were staring at the two humans above them, especially at the smaller one who was wrapped in fish sausages.  However unnoticed by the two humans, there was another pair of eyes that were watching them.  

     Ranma's eye bulged at the sight of the angry cats.  They looked harmless and playful a few days ago but now it was just a totally different scene.  Ranma gulped.  "Pop, are you sure this is how it's suppose to be done?  You know what, I don't feel too well today so maybe we could do this some other day."

     "Stupid boy, I did not raise you to become such a cry baby.  Oh the shame, my son afraid of a pit full of hungry cats!"

     Ranma was still young at that time so he immediately fell for the ruse.  "Jeez pop, don't cry.  I'll do what you want."

     Genma sobered up in a flash and suddenly pushed his son down the pit.  "Now that's more like it son.  You go and make your father proud."  Then he witnesses the massacre and blenched.  Good thing I don't have to go through this, he thought.  

     Bison, the evil tyrant of Shadowloo was in the area earlier to conduct his usual business until he felt a power that was similar to his own.  The power he felt became alive for a bit then vanished like an extinguished flame.  At the moment, he was still in the process of building his army that would help him dominate the world and create an empire, so he always need good men with good combat experience.  He needed to find whomever it was that he felt so that person could join his side.  He decided to go and find his prey without the assistance of his men.  A man with his superiority loves games, especially ones that deal with hunting.  When it looked as though he lost his prey, he spotted a man in a gi tying what looks like his son up with some sort of food.  It was not everyday that he sees this so he decided to stay and watch the show.  What he did not expect was to see the father push his son into a pit.  "At least my evening was not a totally waste.  I have entertainment."

     While everyone was either enjoying the scene or glad that they didn't take part of the training long ago, little Ranma was screaming out of his lungs.  "Get off me!  Pop, I don't want to do this anymore. Get me out!"  No matter how hard he screamed for help, it was useless.  His mind started to jumble as he glowed a distinctive color.  Sparks rapidly appeared from within his body just as it rapidly diminishes.  The results of this scared away the cats surrounding Ranma.  Cats may not be the smartest animals in the world but they do have enough sense to stay away from the boy if they don't want to experience the shock again.

     The power that I sensed earlier was from this kid, Bison thought.  He never counted that he would find whom he was looking for from such a coincidence.  His mind was now fixed on taking the boy since it was destiny that lured them together.  

     Genma on the other hand was furious.  The cats had stopped attacking the boy, which means he will not learn the ancient arts of the neko-ken.  Then it came to him that maybe the boy did succeeded in learning the dreadful technique.  That would explain the weird glow that came from the pit a second ago.  If that were true, his retirement plans would surely be secure.  When he came closer to the pit, his body began to feel a jolt of pain and was flung sixteen feet away.  As he try to get his head clear from that sudden impact, he looked forward only to see a man in his mid twenties standing in front of the pit.  The stranger was wearing some sort of Russian military uniform and had a cape that hung from his back.  Deciding not to show such weak points, Genma rose onto his feet and stared at his assailant attacker.  "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

     "Fool you do not know what you have in front of you," said Bison.  "If you are so ignorant of the child's gift then allow me to relieve him from you."  

     "What! How dare you even suggest that to me?"  Genma have had it with words so he decided to teach this gaijin a lesson.  He then proceeds to move into the Saotome Anything Goes stance to ready himself.  Taking away his son at this point was unacceptable.  The boy still needs to take over the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts plus get him safe from his wife, Nodoka.  

     "So, you do have some fight in you huh.  I'll see to it that it would be crushed just like you." 

     The master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts dashed towards his enemy.  His hands were up forward preparing to strike.  Unfortunately, even a master of the Anything Goes could make mistakes.  Mistakes like running full speed into an energy blast.

     Bison grinned when he watched the idiot charging at full speed towards him.  With the speed he was going, he would have to be really agile to dodge a fast incoming attack.  He then gathers his psycho powers into his hand.  The fool won't know what will hit him, he thought.  Feeling that he had charged up enough energy into his right hand, he then released it when Genma was at a distance of ten paces.  "Psycho Shot!"  As his energy projectile technique hit Genma straight on, the smaller man was automatically knocked unconscious and sent flying backwards with the front of his gi all torn and scattered through the area.  He knew the man won't be up for while since he was not prepared for such an attack.  Bison left his opponent smoking on the ground to go and look at the boy. The kid was also unconscious, probably due to the shock of the weird training.  

     "Little one, you shall have the honor to serve me."  Bison, the lord of Shadowloo then contacted his limousine to pick them up.  

     Ranma was now ten years old.  He has been training under Bison and six other martial artists experts when the lord of Shadowloo was absent.  Two years ago when Ranma had woken up from the neko-ken training, he found himself in one of the hospital that specializes in mending the agents of Shadowloo.   He had wondered what happened to his father and was informed by Bison later that he was abandoned for his failure in his training.  Little Ranma was of course devastated but was soon relieved when the man promised to take care of him and drill him into an unbeatable fighter.  Instead of being a simple martial artist, he was now been groomed into becoming a warrior.  Ranma's hatred for his bad had helped fueled his burning needs to train harder and one-day laugh at the man's face and let him see how good he had become.

     In those two years, Ranma has none stop learned the basis of Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Muy Thai, and Kempo from all of his six sensei while learning to use his psycho powers from his new father.  Psycho powers are a form of psychic abilities, which focus on the psychotic thoughts in one's brains.  Being psychic means that one has the ability to use the other percentage of the brain that normal people don't.  Although he made great progress in the martial arts department, his psychic skills were below of what Bison had expected.  Bison had spent many hours couching him on how to bring forth his hidden powers.  He showed the boy all his techniques in hope that one of it would somehow activate his hidden powers.  Every time when Ranma upsets his father due to his lack of concentration, he was punished.  He was either beaten, whipped, or sentence without food for the rest of the day.  

     At the age of twelve, it was felt that Ranma, the young master of Shadowloo was old enough to be sent on an assassination mission.  His objective is to assassinate a governor in Brazil without been seen.  No one would suspect a child.  At first, Ranma had disagreed on becoming a murderer, but Bison would have none of that.  It took several minutes of manipulation for Ranma to agree to this mission.  The mission was successful and so were the other missions that came after that.  Ranma had become cold and calculating.  Even if his father appraises him from time to time, he still suspects that he would be killed on the spot if he did not listen to orders.  That further drove him into training harder then he already has.  

     A year later, Ranma had mastered all the forms of martial arts that he was taught.  Even skills as using pressure points and acupuncture points were in his grasp.  He also was proficient on using weapons, but the one that he favors most were throwing knives.  Everything was going well except for his psychic powers.  No matter how hard he trained, his psychic abilities were still low.  The scientist of Shadowloo had run some brain test on him and found that although his brain wave patterns were strong then the average human, it was still not strong enough to manifest psychic powers.  Bison was getting impatient with his heir and desperately finding way to see it done.

     Ranma mostly spends his time in his own personal training room.  His life was very simple.  He was either training or studying.  Bison felt that a high rank of Shadowloo should have brains as well as bronze so he never let Ranma's education die.  His extracurricular activities are war strategic and computers.  Computer skills were handy if his mission was to retrieve information.  Presently, he was wearing a black weighted vest around him to increase the intensity of his training.  This was suggested by a few of his sensei that thought his training should increase another notch.  Ever since then, he had never taken it off except when taking a bath.  He even slips in more weights when he feels like he's ready.  

     Today, it seems just like any normal day for Ranma when he was not on a mission.  He was in his training room when a girl his age walked in.  "Who are you?" Ranma asked.  "What are you doing in here?  Didn't you know that this is restricted area?"

     "Sorry," the girl replied.  She was taken back by the other boy's response.  "I'm kind of new here and I found myself lost.  I'm looking for my appointed room AG 35.  Can you help me find it?"

     This was the first time in Shadowloo that he met another person around his age.  Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to help, he led her to her designated spot. 

     "I didn't expect to met another person my age here.  By the way, my name is Cammy White.  Want to be friends?"

     Ranma was taken back at her.  He had never had a friend before, since there was no one around his age and that he was mostly busy training.  She was smiling at him to and that felt different from the other smiles he got from other people.  Why not, he thought.  "Sure.  My name is Ranma."

     "Don't you have a last name?"

     "Nope.  Lost that long ago."  Even after all these years, Ranma still kept a deep hatred to the man that abandoned him.

     "You're silly."

     Cammy began to laugh and her laughter was contagious.  Ranma found himself chuckling along side with her.  It was the first time in a long time that he laughed like that.  It felt good to him.

     Another three years had past and Ranma was still training intensely.  However things were a lot easier to handle now since he had a friend.  The two did a lot of things together eating, studying, and sometimes even worked out together.  They kept each other company so none of them felt lonely.  Things were going great now but Bison had other plans.

     Ranma was called into some sort of lab that he never been in.  His father called him here to meet him.  As he entered the lab, he saw that Bison was not happy, which was not good.

     "My boy, I brought you here because you are like me," said Bison.  "I sensed that you have the same powers that I have.  However it seems that they powers are manifesting quite a bit slower than we expected, so we are going to fix that."

     "What do you father?  How are we going to jump start my powers?"

     "I'm going to let you in the psycho drive.  It is a machine that I created so that it would give me immortality.  Today, we will use it so that it will break down those barriers in your head.  You are useless to me the way you are now.  You cannot do what I have envision you to do in your current state.  After this, we will put you into harder training.  We even moved Cammy to another facility so that you can concentrate more."

     Ranma couldn't believe it that his friend was sent away.  The last time he saw her was at yesterday's dinner, which was also the last day he will see her until he become what his father wants.  He had to succeed in order to see his friend again.  "Should we start now father?"

     "You can continue to call me father if only you succeed in this.  If not, then you are just another lowly fighter that I just picked up.  You will then address me as master."

     Everything seemed to be going right so far as Ranma had already entered the psycho drive.  The machinery was emitting some kind of energy that was focusing on this brain.  He felt a couple of slight tingle but the feeling soon passed.  As the machine cranked up its juices, the party finally starts.  Ranma was screaming from the surging pain.  He felt as if his brain has been put inside a blender.  He had already lost his thoughts as he focused on nothing but the pain.  It seems like Ranma was screaming forever until the machine stopped.  Ranma's mind couldn't handle things anymore so it slipped out of consciousness.  

     The scientist ran up to Ranma to check up on their young master.  It was noticeable that he was asleep.  They could hear him breathing and saw his chest moving.  What shocked them was that Ranma's eyes were still open but his pupil had turned white.  They had to run more test as soon as he awaken, but from the look of things, Ranma was now blind.

     Ranma's mind started to become alive again, but something was different.  He could feel and hear things so he knew that he was awake.  The thing was that he only sees black.  At first he thought the room has gone dark until someone got his attention.

     "Young sir, do you hear me," said a scientist.

     "Yeah, I can hear you but I can't see you.  Can you turn on the lights or something?"

     It was then that the other doctors started to chat among themselves as if they have reached an answer.  The fact is, the lights in the room were on so it meant that young master Ranma was blind.  They knew that such a handicap was not needed in Shadowloo.  They phoned their true master and relay everything they've learned and had anticipated what was going to happen.  It was now best to send the ex-young master into his room so they could move on to better things.

     Ranma does not know how or why but he has heard the entire conversation among the scientists and even the phone call one of them made.  He was blind and now they don't need him anymore.  The thing that he feared most had finally happened.  They were going to kill him.  Not if I can help it, he told himself.  

     As he was being wheel chaired to his corridors, he was surprised to see that he knew exactly where they were going.  With his sight gone, Ranma had incorporated a far knew better sight.  In that brief period of time, he had found that his senses had heightened at a super rate.  He could hear and feel things that he never could before.  He felt the actual wind and air currents from the air.  It was like one of his training where he covers his eyes and tries to locate his target in the dark.  Only this way, he could actually see all the objects in the area from the hearing the sound in the area and feeling the air current.  Everything he was feeling, hearing, and smelling comes together to form the view of the area in his mind as if he could actually see by using his eyes.  When the right moment comes, he'll make his getaway.  The scientist had redressed him with his black attire and weighted vest, while he was unconscious.  He wonders how many men it took to lift his vest and put it back on him.

     As they reached a y-intersection, Ranma remembered that the fastest way out of this fortress was to go along the left pathway.  "You can stop now.  I'm able to make it around.  Those doctors don't know what they are saying."  He hoped that the scientist or his ex-adopted father had not yet commanded his execution so no one would know about it.  

     "But sir, I was commanded to help you to your room," said the guard.  "Are you sure you are able to make your way in your condition?"

     "What condition?" said Ranma, still trying to play it cool.  "If you are thinking about my eyes then you are mistaken.  These are our new prototype night vision eye contacts.  I am to test these to make sure it could be used in the field.  So, you can stand down and return to your position.  I don't feel like going back now.  A little fresh air will do me good, plus I can see what I can do about these contacts."

     "Yes sir," the guard replied and left along with the wheel chair.  Sure he was confused on why the young master was in the wheel chair in the first place, but he decided not to think about it.

     That was easy, Ranma thought.  He basically left the fortress the same way.  One of Shadowloo's hidden fortresses was a small island near the coast of Spain.  That means he would need a ride to get back to the shore and perhaps return to his homeland.  He made his way to the docks and commanded a guard to send him to shore.

     "Are you going on another mission sir?" the boat guard asked.  They were perhaps ten minutes away from the coast.

     "Yes," Ranma replied.  "But you know that I can't tell you more than that.  Procedures you know."  Ranma then notices from the wind current that the man continuously stares at his direction.  It must be my eyes, he thought.  The wind current at the sea also gave him an image of the guard wearing glasses.  It gave him an idea.  "Say, do you have some sunglasses that I can borrow?  I left in a hurry and forgot mine."

     Sure enough, the guard was actually wearing one and decided to give them to his superior.  

     "Thanks man.  Your deed will soon be rewarded when I get back."

     The guard smiles and was thinking that he'll probably get a raise or even a promotion for this.

     "By the way, do you have any spare cash on you?  I do have some money but with the rush, I forgot to make my way towards the accounting department.  You know how things go.  When father wants something done, he wants it done fast.  Surely, no one would dare to oppose him or anger him."  He hoped that last sentence he put in would scare the guard into giving into his demand,

     Soon enough, the guard opened up his wallet and cried.

     "Don't worry about it man.  Just go back to the accounting department and get your money back.  Tell them that I sent you.  In fact, take double of what I borrowed you as a reward for serving Lord Bison faithfully.  I can see that you have what it takes to make it big in this operation.  Don't let us down, all right."  He could see even with his blind eyes that the guard was smiling.  

     As soon as they reached shored, Ranma was on his way.  He breathed in the fresh air and tasted what freedom was.  First, he needed a ride by to Japan and the fastest way there was by plane.  He knew that he didn't have enough money so he decided to go to the airport and use his trusty Master Card (owned by Shadowloo, hence the name "Master"), which won't be trusty anymore when words gets out that he escaped.  So he had to do things quickly.

     The plane finally arrived to its destination.  Ranma got off the plane and took a couple of small steps when he first step down on his homeland.  He couldn't believe that he was finally home.  Even though he mostly speaks English during his time in Shadowloo, his Japanese did not diminished because it could be needed for future mission.  He also learned a little bit of Chinese from one of his sensei.

     His plane carried him to Osaka, one of the major cities in Japan.  He didn't know where his parents were and he didn't care.  He still hates his father with a passion since all his misery could be linked to him.  His sunglasses had covered his white pupils so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention.  On his plane ride, he started to think about Cammy and hoped that she would be okay.  She was also being trained similarly to him so he was sure that she would be doing some of Shadowloo's dirty work.  Raising kids to become killers was not right and he knows that personally.  He will need to train more so that his condition would serve him better.  Only then was he ready to save Cammy from Shadowloo's clutches.  He might even have to face Bison in battle, so he must be prepared.  

     During his flight to Japan, he had the opportunity to worked out his new abilities the he had received from his lost of eyesight.  It was like a completely different world out there now for him.  He could, hear, smell, feel, and sense things that he couldn't before.  Of course, he couldn't differentiate colors.  He won't be hopeless in a fight since he would actually see the opponent's body and could actually locate their pressure points very accurately.  He also found that he possess telekinesis when had his mind on the bag of peanuts that was laying on his chair tray.  He didn't actually see it moved because of his blindness, but he could hear and feel it crumble up into a ball.  At the time, he was feeling frustrated that his life was a mess so he concentrated his anger towards the bag of peanuts in front of him and imagining it to crumble into a ball.  

     The psycho drive actually did manage to open Ranma's latent psychic abilities.  They only assumed that he was unable to fill out his duty as a high Shadowloo officer because of his blindness.  The machine had accidentally opened something in Ranma's mind that was not meant to be open.  As how science goes, he was now able to use a higher percentage of his brain farther than the normal person.  However, what they don't know is that he would get more control of his brain as time goes on, giving him stronger and new sorts of abilities.

     He does not have a destination now since he was back in Japan.  The obvious answer was to find a place to stay.  He had withdrawn quite a bit of money from the ATM machine at the airport in Spain and had already converted the currencies.  He was not used to his abilities yet so he had to ask for help to locate the machine.  The money however won't last him forever so he will need to find a way to make money.  He was sixteen years old, and it would be difficult to find a job without having a current residence.  Plus he could tell that the local authorities would force him to attend school if he was caught, which wasn't apart of his plans.  

     Ranma was walking nowhere in particular when he started to sense two approaching figures that were coming his way.  They were moving at pretty good speed.  They were only perhaps fifteen feet away when they decided to jump into the air.  That was when his head started to tingle, which grew into a buzzing noise.  That buzzing noise grew rapidly to the point where he instinctively moves away from his current spot.  He found that once he moved away from where he was standing, the buzzing noise seemed to grow weaker.  As he moved a couple of steps back, the buzzing sound was gone and the two figures immediately landed down from the to where he was standing a second ago.  

      "Where am I now?" the stranger asked right after he landed on the ground.

     Ranma could felt the air current flowing around the stranger and saw that they were around the same height.  He must be my age by the sound of that voice, he thought.  Then he focused on the other character that followed behind the boy.

     "Ranma!" the other stranger yelled.

     The ex-young master of Shadowloo became still.  His heart started to pound faster as he was caught off guard on how he was found so fast.  He was immediately ready for any move that they will make.  However, he noticed that the boy's heart started to beat slower as so was the other man.  It was a sign that they were not going to attack him yet.

     "Look boy, how many times did I tell you to not walk by your own self," said the older bigger stranger.  "You could have gotten lost!"

     "I know where I was going," the younger boy replied.  "And stop calling me Ranma!  I prefer the name Ryouga, the pet name mom gave me."

     "Boy, how can you do this to your father?  Oh the shame, my son has no honor!"

     It was then the two guys noticed the other person staring at them.

     "What are you looking at?" the other man asked.  "Can't you see that we're busy?"

     Ranma nodded at the two strangers.  "Sorry about that.  You two just zoomed by so fast that I…." Suddenly, he felt his head sting in a different type of sensation as before.  It felt like his brain was sucking out random information from the other strangers.  The rush of information was knew to Ranma so it felt odd.  He scanned the information that he somehow received and his face darkened.  Somehow by a twist of fate, he was reunited with his long lost idiotic father, Genma Saotome.  He even has his fake son along side with him.

     "Are you okay boy?" Genma asked.

     "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy there for a minute.  Sorry to interrupt your time.  I'll be on my way."  Ranma quickly made his exit away from the two.  He didn't need this right now.  First he needs to find a place to live and figure out what had happened to him and what is with his powers.  Getting revenge on his father could wait awhile longer.  It didn't matter, since Ranma now knows where the two were headed and the reason why.  They were heading to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima so that the poor sap Ryouga could get engaged so his father could live happily ever after without having to deal with work.

     "See that boy?" Genma asked.  "Only the weak feels dizzy.  You better train harder son or else you will ended up like that weak boy."

     Ranma happens to hear that from his unnatural super hearing.  I'll show you old man, he said to himself.

     During the time Ranma was been raised by the overlord of Shadowloo, many things have happened to Genma Saotome.  He had roamed the streets looking frantically for his son.  His little boy was gone.  Sure, Ranma was a mean to ensure his retirement plans were available but he did love the kid.  What father does not love his boy?  Okay, so there are a few (*cough* *cough*) people who doesn't but he does (*cough* *cough*) right?  Anyways, his luck came in when he saw a little boy on the street that was about the same age as Ranma.  He went to get a closer look and his assumption seemed right.

     A scheme came into Genma's mind and he decided to follow those plans.  "My son!  Where have you been?  I was looking all over for you," said Genma while pretending to cry.

     The eight-year-old boy looked up at the old man with a confused look.  "Do I know you?"

     "I'm your father, can't you remember me?  Oh the same, my boy doesn't recognize his own father."  What a second, is this the right tactic to use on this boy, he asked himself.  

     Weirdly enough, the boy actually gave him some thought.  "I haven't seen my father for a long time.  He and my mom get lost easily.  Are you really him?"

     "Of course it is son!"  Genma was really excited that the kid was falling for his trick.  But then he wonders if it was worth taking in this dumb kid.

     "Father!  How I miss you!"

     "I miss you to Ranma," said Genma while pulling his new little boy into a hug.

     "Ranma? But my name is Ryouga."

     Genma sweated as he searched for a good response.  "Ryouga is actually a pet name for you.  Your real name is actually Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of the Anything Goes Martial Arts."

     "My name is Ranma?" Ryouga asked in shocking surprise.

     Stupid kid, Genma thought.

     Over the course of many years, Genma had taken his boy all over to train in the Saotome School.  Actually, it was like the boy that was leading the way.  Genma had even cuffed them together with a long string so his "son" wouldn't get lost.  Of course, the cuffs weren't on the all the time, so Genma had to go play hide-and-seek so that his retirement plans was secure.  As days passed, Genma found himself upset for picking this kid up.  The kid always gets lost and loses his temper very easily.  It comes to a point where it was no use to come up with clever taunts since everything seemed to anger the kid.  The boy hardly even responds to the name Ranma.  Now he has to find a reason to tell Nodoka on why their son Ranma had renamed into Ryouga.  

     Since he was eight, he had traveled all over for the sake of becoming the best martial artist in the world and become a man among men.  He survived all the harsh training that his dad given him like the neko-ken.  And now he and his dad were on their way to China to search for this legendary training ground.  The trip to China was longer then expected since Ryouga got lost several times while swimming.  It was better for him if he had gotten lost instead of actually finding the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo.  Ever since Ryouga joined up with Genma, it seems that weird predicament keeps getting weirder than usual.  

     After getting cursed, the two made their way towards the Amazon village and got into serious trouble as they ate the tournament food prize.  They were in their cursed form during that time and it was a good thing that the family who were about to eat him decided to throw him in the boiling water first, before cutting him up.  He fought his way out and even defeated this year's village champion, who was the one that through him in the boiling pot.  However, unlike the usual kiss of marriage ceremony that she was suppose to give once beaten by an outsider male, Shampoo decided to give him the kiss of death instead since she had already seen him naked, which wasn't much to look at.  Sure, he was a good martial artist but this was her future they were talking about and she wants to be happy and that won't happen if she marries a pig.  A boy started to run out from the crowd and swear vengeance at Shampoo's attacker.  He started to throw all these weapons that were coming from his sleeves.

     The two got away eventually since they were now in Japan and on their way to Nerima.  Ryouga wonders why so many things have to happen to him.  If the direction problems weren't enough, he is forced to undergo all these trainings and now he was cursed to become a pig and have an entire village of Amazons hunting him down.  Sometimes he felt as though he was not made to be the son of Genma Saotome and a student under the Saotome School of the Anything Goes Martial Arts.  This has got to be someone's fault, he thought.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

NOTES:

This Ranma has been training harder than the Ranma in the original timeline.  Sure maybe the training was a little safer but it still has the same impact and outcome.  

Ukyo Kuonji makes her appearance next chapter!

Confucius says, "Don't miss it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, or any other anime series/characters or games characters that might be mentioned.

Powers Comes With A Price

BY: Confucius

Chapter 2

     Ranma was walking in no particular direction while he was formulating a plan for his current situation.  For the moment, he hopes that his luck would improve and let him stumble onto something that would help him.  As fate would have it, a rich aroma swift by from the northeast direction and was caught by Ranma's nose.  His stomach started to growl each time that he stiffed the air.  He followed the sweet rich aroma that was a block away to what seems like a local restaurant.  As he set foot in the entrance, the restaurant employee greeted him.  He noticed that there were only a couple of people eating, and the person that greeted him was the only person standing behind the big table grill.

     "Welcome to Ukyo's Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo greeted.  "Today's special is the shrimp seafood okonomiyaki."  The young chef looked at her new customer and realized that she never saw him eating at her restaurant before or around town.  The guy is cute, she thought.

     He swiftly made his way towards an open seat.  No one could tell that he was blind from the way he was moving.  He couldn't actually read the menu so he decided to go with the special. I'll have to start learning brail, he thought.  

     "Are you new in this part of town?" Ukyo asked.  "You're about my age and I don't recall seeing you around school."

     "I guess you can say that I'm new here," Ranma replied.  It didn't seem to be a big deal to give her some information.  "I'm planning on staying around this area for awhile but I don't exactly have a place to stay yet.  Do you know where there are affordable housing?"

     Ukyo gave some thought to his question and answered that there are some cheap places by the eastside district.  The boy was in the same situation as she was, she thought.  Her father passed away and she had no other relatives.  Therefore, she has to look out for herself and that was why she opened up this restaurant.  Her family was known for their Okonomiyaki Martial Arts.  If only her dad had found her a suitor when he was alive.  That way, she would at least know what to do with her life.  Her daily routine consists of work and going to school, which completely demolish her chance of having any kind of social life.  Rent here was pretty expensive in this part of the area so she needs all the customers she could get.  People know that food here was one of the best so it helps that customers returns and even spread the rumors of how delicious the food here is.

     "Eastside district huh.  By the way, do you know any place that is hiring?  I'm good with my hands so I don't care if there are a lot of hard work involved."  He then notices the chef's movements in making the okonomiyaki.  Her hands were very skillful and quick.  It was as if she was doing some sort of kata while cooking.  The spatulas she was using were like apart of her.  It was if the things were an additional set of hands that she could control like her arms.  He has heard rumors of weird and martial arts styles like the drunken fist and the neko-ken, but never guessed he would come across one.  He wonders if there were other weird styles such as these.  Maybe styles like tea ceremony martial arts or bath fu martial arts existed some place.  He chuckled at his bad little joke.  There are no such things, he told himself.  

     "That's a nice trick you got there," Ranma appraised.  "The motion you used to prepare the food is very interesting."

     "Just wait until you try out the food, sugar.  My family practices Okonomiyaki Martial Arts.  I am the last descendant of my clan to inherit its style."

     "To tell you the truth, I have never even tried okonomiyaki before."

     "You've what?"  Okonomiyaki was Ukyo's life and it is her mission to serve her food out to everyone so they could learn to appreciate her family's recipe and the hard training one goes to learn how to make it.  The way of a true okonomiyaki chef is fraught with expensive training and a life with no love since her big ass spatula scared the shit out of all the potential boyfriends.  Anyway, seeing how the cute customer hasn't ever tried one out yet, it was now her mission to create the best okonomiyaki ever so that he could appreciate the food (and come back for more later).

     "I've been out of the country for eight years so I've missed out on a lot of stuff."

     Ukyo nodded.

     "But from what I can smell, I'm sure I'll be in for a treat."  He was staring at the direction of his newfound friend.  If a chance comes up, he wouldn't mind learning how to make okonomiyaki from her.  Out of nowhere, the stinging sensation was back.  Ranma then found himself in Ukyo's mind.  He saw a little version of her standing beside an older man at an okonomiyaki stand.  From what he could deduced, the older man was her father while Ukyo was ten years old at that time.  His face darkens again once he saw Genma in her memories.  His ex-father and the fake Ranma were training nearby their okonomiyaki stand.  Ukyo and Ryouga didn't get quite along well with each other because she was terrible annoyed that he always gets lost. When her father asked if she wants to be engaged to him, she quickly refused.  After that small talk, her father began to agree with her that the boy was short of a few lug nuts.  She felt sorry for whoever was unlucky enough to be engaged to him.  

     His face quickly brightens up when he ran across her memories and knowledge of making okonomiyaki.  Earlier, he was focusing on her thoughts as he wonders what was running through her mind while she was displaying her unique skills and suddenly he was in her head prying at things that don't belong to him.  Since he was there, he might as well note down her knowledge of the martial arts.  One of her techniques was throwing mini-spatulas around.  He thought that it was cool that simple spatulas could be used as weapons.  Her throwing techniques were different from his since the knife that he shoots out travel in forward linear motion, while her technique let her spin her weapon in a circular motion like a ninja star.  Of course, her techniques won't work with his because of the different tools.  After the download of her okonomiyaki knowledge was complete, he lost interest and found himself out of her mind.  

     "Are you ok sugar?  You were a little spaced out for a minute."

     "Yeah, I'm okay Ukyo."  He then found himself making a mistake that could of cost him his life if he was on one of Shadowloo's mission.  He finds that his mind operates at a much faster rate and was able to come up with a remark.  "The restaurant's title is Ukyo's Okonomiyaki, so should I assume that your name is Ukyo?"  Ranma was proud that he was able to recover so quickly.

     Ukyo on the other hand didn't really care how he knew her name.  It was probably from her restaurant's sign anyways so its not like he got the information from something illegal or improper.  Then she realized that she still don't know that name of the handsome boy in front of her.  "You know my name, so what's yours sugar?"

     "My name is Ranma."

     Ranma followed Ukyo's direction to the eastside district however he failed to find any place that would accept him.  He had a hard time at first to actually find openings until he decided to skim the minds of passing strangers for what he wanted.  It was weird when he ran across a person's desires or some information that they don't want people to know about.  Some of the things he found were down right weird, freaky, and funny as hell.  He managed to find some spots but found that he was too young to rent an apartment without credentials.  He couldn't go off that he was a young master of Shadowloo.  In other words, he had no past, which would be difficult.  Ranma then decides that it was best for him to check into a motel so he could plan his next move.  He was on his way to search for a motel where he could spend the night until he felt another feeling in his head.  

     This feeling however was different from the others he has had so far.  This one hurts and the pain was growing stronger.  In fact it got too strong to the point where he had to clutch his head to make sure it won't explode.  Then the real pain starts.  It felt like someone had stab millions of knives into his head and having someone stomp on it afterwards.  He screams out load, unable to control his himself.  There was now only the pain as other thoughts had quickly rushed away.  A sudden force began to form from his body and rammed everything out of the way that was close to him.  Plants that were near him had already been out rooted and thrust at a distance.  What looks like an energy bubble surrounded Ranma as he screams out for his dear life.  The ground started to shatter and the bits that were broken were also thrust away from him.  What felt like an eternity of pain for Ranma lasted for thirty-five seconds.  The area where he was standing was wreaked.  

     Ranma was breathing hard after that half minute of torture.  He could not comprehend why his head was hurting so much.  In truth, it was a side effect from being in the psycho drive that pulled forth the powers that he was not supposes to have.  It was a punishment from disobeying the laws of what should have happened.  It was the price he pays for receiving great powers.  To have a curse that would last as long as he command his psychic abilities.

     Ranma decided to move out of the area in case troubles find him for the damages he has caused.  He still needs to find a place for him to sleep tonight, and also a place to work.  

     It was nighttime and Ranma has not succeeded in finding a motel.  Sure he has super senses, but they don't really help him in this situation.  He had skimmed quickly through a couple of people's minds but nothing was useful.  Right now, he wants to take a long break from reading minds.  He could live without knowing some of the things that he knows now.  What he needs are his eyes so that he could read the street signs and read the names of the buildings.  He was in what looks like to be in downtown since it was very busy even at this hour.  It was getting cold and his body started to shiver.  He clapped his the weighted gloves he was wearing together to warm up his body.  It was weird though because he finds himself getting a bit warmer every time he thinks of warmth.  It must be one of his powers, he thought.  Right now, he needs to find a place to stay so that he could work out the kinks to his abilities and find out how it works exactly.  

     Even though it was night, the streets were still full of pedestrians and drivers.  He made his way towards one of the walls of a nearby building so that he could rethink on his situation when he started hearing the distinctive sound of people bashing each others head.  He concentrated on the noise and followed it.  The sound led to an underground fight club that was beneath one of the building's basement.  He knew it was a fight club because people were cheering and complaining about losing money.  He could also smell blood that was coming from the ring.  He actually felt like he was home.  This was wear he belonged.  This was exactly the perfect place where he could make money.

     As he tried to enter the place, the bouncers stopped him up front.  Seems like he was too young to be invited and there was no chaperone around him.

     "Come on guys," said Ranma.  "How about letting me in?"

     The biggest looking bouncer stood in front of the boy and glared at him.  He then proceed to grab Ranma's vest with both his hands and started shaking so that the boy would listen up.  "Go away kid!  You're too young for this kind of stuff.  Why don't you go home and watch some anime.  A boy your age should be doing that instead of being here."

     This guy is starting to piss me off, Ranma said to himself.  "Why don't you take your hands off me before you lose them.  How about that idea huh?  Look, I can see that you guys need to be persuaded."  Ranma then brought out a ten thousand yen and handed to the money grubbing fellas.  He was able to distinguish the bills apart from the touch of bill's surface.  Ranma was wearing fingerless weighted gloves and his fingers could feel the number ten thousand on the bill.

     "That's more like it," said one of the other bouncers.  "Just make sure you stay out of trouble all right.  Go on in."

     As soon as he made it in, Ranma focused on locating the guy who was in charge of the fights.  He succeeded in finding the guy and also talked him into letting him fight for three matches in a row.  Sure, the guy thought Ranma was crazy and was looking for a beating but the crowds loves entertainment.  Ranma also successfully betted on himself, so it looked like the money was flowing in on its own.  

     Ranma stepped into the ring when it was his turn to fight and was already receiving the audience's displeasing greetings.  It didn't matter to him of course, since he was here win money and not to become famous.  Being famous was last of his priority list since it could bring him trouble from Shadowloo.  He watched his first opponent enter the ring.  The guy has a medium build and has a hint of cockiness in his eyes.

     "All right ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer.  "Our next fight is between a newcomer to our arena, Ranma.  I hope he has insurance folks because he will be facing against the Predator!"

     "I can't believe they sent me a kid to fight," said the man.  "Don't expect me to go easy on you kid.  I thought that I had to fight someone tough but looks like I'm going to wheeze by this easily."  

     Keep talking asshole; I've killed people who were three times your size, Ranma said to himself.  He then proceeds into his fighting stance.  "So your nickname is Predator huh?  How did you ever come up with that one?"  Ranma chuckled.  "I had a very bad day so it looks like you're going to be my designated punching bag.  In my eyes you are nothing but a small time prey.  What an irony don't you think?"  Ranma chuckled.  What people didn't know was that Ranma had about thirty small throwing knives on him hidden in his vest.  Only one was needed to kill this sucker, but everyone would probably jump him or cause some riot if that happened.  Sure, he didn't really care about that situation cause he has a good feeling that he could handle it but he wants to avoid the hassle.  He came here for money and beating the shit out of this guy was just an extra bonus.  Ranma gave the guy an evil grin.

     "Oh, I am very going to enjoy this you little punk."  The fight started as the Predator rush to his foe.  

     Ranma knew exactly what the so-called Predator was about to do from hearing the guy's heart beating faster.  He predicted that with the speed that guy was going, it would be hard for him to stop and react quickly to attacks.  He waited for Predator to come within ten paces and delivered a kick to the chest with an ordinary sliding side kick.  He put a lot of power into the move, which knocked the man backward on his back to the other side of the ring.  Ranma then casually moved the foot that he used to kick the guy back towards his waist and sweep the dirt off it.  

     Predator was hurting bad.  He had all the air knocked out of his lungs.  His chest bones probably were damaged from that blow.  He felt pain so it might conclude that something was broken or fractured.  He didn't have a chance to recover as his eyes widen to see his opponent move in for what he knew was the final blow.

     Ranma didn't want to let the man recover so he dashed to the guy.  His senses didn't warn him of danger so he assumes that he was in the clear.  His assumptions were right as he find himself transferring an axe kick to Predator's head.  He made sure that he put enough power as to not snap that guy's neck or cave his skull in.  

     The announcer declared Ranma the victor of the fight and had already sent in the next challenger.  "That was a good fight between Ranma and Predator, but could the newcomer defend himself against the Big Bear?"

     With his name mentioned and the crowd starts cheering, Big Bear made his way into the ring.  He was a lot bigger than Predator was and had a better winning average.  He was not as big as a sumo wrestler and not as muscular as a body builder.  However, the size of his arms spoke of power.  "You did good on your first round kid, but don't expect me to lose that easily."

     "You don't really think you could intimidate me with your words do you?  Let your action speaks louder than your words.  Hopefully, you could give me a more decent fight than the last guy who had to be wheel chaired…"

     Without letting Ranma finishing his sentence, Big Bear made his move.  He thought that he could surprise his opponent but was shocked on seeing the kid dodges his attacks.  His style of combat is more intended for brawling in a pub and it is not as refined as other arts of combat.  He heavily relies on his strength to bash his opponent into unconsciousness and over power them but it looks like it won't work this time around.  

     The buzzing sound flared again as the bigger man was about to smash his arms down on him.  He moved to the side, where he knows it was safe because the buzzing sound had reduced.  However the buzz was still flickering because Big Bear was still a threat and will soon be making another move against him.    Of course, he won't let him have that opportunity.  Ranma instantly struck twenty punches in what seemed to be just one punch and moved behind Big Bear to see his own praise worthy work.  "I'm so sorry to tell you this but your name is even lamer than the first guy.  I understand though.  All the good names must've been taken."

     Big Bear toppled over and wrapped his stomach from the pain.  Saliva was drooling down as his mouth hung open.  When the pain was subsiding a little, he got up and growled at his foe.  He swiped the drool from his face and then cracked his knuckles.  Some people just don't have brains, and the way he continued to use the same tactic that didn't work the first time proves it.  Bear charged blindly at Ranma, in hope that he could surprise the boy with a body slam before throwing a combination of submission holds.

     Ranma sensed what was coming and decided to meet his opponent head on.  He launched forward while turning his body 180 degrees in the air and connect his left elbow to Bear's throat.  

     Unfortunately, Bear had his arms up during his lunge, which was in a position that was directly in front of his neck.  Ranma's elbow went straight through and broke his right hand wrist from the impact before reaching his neck.  Bear clutched his neck with his good hand while he dropped to his knees to cradle the damaged wrist.  The position he was in left him right open for any sort of attacks, which Ranma took advantage of.   

     Ranma swung back his right leg and brought it forward to Bear's face.  It was a simple kick that spectators could see when someone punts a football.       

     Bear's head felt like it was going to detach itself from the neck as his upper body flew backwards and let gravity brings it down.  The impact of his body hitting the ground gave out a huge noise.  People were astounded and the room became silent.  They have just witnessed a smaller guy beat up a much bigger adversary before but never a teenager his age doing this kind of feat.  They chatted among themselves and wondered if this match was all a setup.   

     The announcer was getting a bit worried of the crowd's attitude because it is this type of situation that could start a riot.  He quickly made his announcement of the kid's third match.  If everything went well then the crowd would become happy again and forgot that they lost.  "Now wasn't that a good show people?  Looks like our new contestant is on fire folks.  Will his flame remain strong at the end of this next match or will it wilt into nothing?  The next challenger up is none other then our very own Taski Umenokouji."

     The crowd immediately recognizes the name and cheered for him.  It seems like Taski was one of the undefeated fighters in this arena.  He had pretty good skill and also gave a good entertaining show.  That was why everyone liked to watch him fight.  The crowd started betting on him of course because of his outstanding status record.  The kid down in the ring must be exhausted by now or a little drained from his fight and Taski was still fresh.

     Ranma pinpointed his opponent who just walked into the ring.  His heart was more in shape than the first two fighters, which mean he hasn't been slacking off in the training department.  He didn't notice that he was smiling because he might actually get a decent fight.  "You're name is Taski?  Don't you have a nickname like the other two losers or did the martial arts union forgot to provide you one?"

     The old man smiled at Ranma.  He liked the boy's attitude.  "Actually I do have one.  I am also called Morpheus, because I specialize in putting people into a deep sleep."  He looked over the young lad that was in front of him.  It didn't seem like he was all tired from his last two fights.  The kid used very little movements so he was able to save his energy.  Unlike the other two fighters before him, he walked towards his opponent slowly and in his defense stance.  He made sure that he didn't underestimate the boy and leave any openings.

     Ranma sense the guy was advancing slowly.  "Morpheus huh.  Sounds like you came right out of the comic book pal."  His guard went up at the moment his opponent got his arms up.  Deciding not to just in one place, Ranma circled around the ring so that the man could not deduce his movements.  

     Things were getting nowhere as they were studying each other.  So that was when they went into offense.  Ranma and Taski were locked in hand-to-hand combat - each of them trying to get into the other's defense.  When that didn't work, Ranma decided to use his legs as well.  Ranma used his knees only to feel them being blocked by Taski's hands.

     Taski was shocked that he was in a stalemate against a kid.  Every attempt he made to counter attack was blocked or knocked aside from Ranma's attack.  If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that his opponent knew what he was going to do before even he did.  What annoyed him was that Ranma was smiling during all this.  How dare he mock me, he told himself.  

     Unknown to his opponent, Ranma was actually using him to practice mastering his senses.  Unlike the last two fighters, Taski had some skill.  Of course, not being at his level but still good.  Ranma nicknamed the buzzing sound as his danger sense.  It was quite helpful on informing him if he blocked too late and had to dodge.  During the fight, he made sure that he left some openings in his defense so that all his sense was tested.  While his danger sense informed him of immediate danger, his hearing helped inform him of when his opponent decides to attack from the heartbeat and tells how tired he was from the breathing and the heartbeats.  The air current that touched his skin forms a picture in his mind of what his opponent was doing.  His brain was working at a super fast rate so he was able to deduced Taski's moved before moving into them and found the best way to counter it.

     The fight had been going on for 3 minutes and the crowd was cheering for the awesome entertainment.  Now they don't really care about cheering for whom, as long as they continue to do wicked moves.  To the crowds, it looked like the fight was even, however to expert martial arts, it was the boy who had the advantage.

     Ranma decided it was best to end the fight now since he still has things to do afterwards.  Although he was getting good training on practicing his new abilities, he was getting tired from the long day.  Taski's heartbeat and breathing rate was telling him that he was tired.  Ranma also noticed that his opponent's speed was dropping so it there was no point to continue.  Ranma on the other hand was still bursting with energy.  He couldn't tell with it was due to the adrenaline or maybe from an ability he hasn't figured out or thought about yet.  Now was not the time to figure that one out.  

     Ranma began to speed up and easily broke through Taski's defense.  Several blows were made to the upper area Taski's chest and succeeding in knocking the man down.  Ranma grinned at his opponent as if daring him to stand back up.  "Stay down if you don't want to get hurt."

     "You're good boy.  Better than what I expected.  You were just playing with me huh?"

     Ranma decided not to break the man's heart so he went and lied.  "No man.  You did well.  In fact, you went and make me give you everything I got."

     "Don't lie to me boy.  You don't think I can handle the truth?  You're just insulting me that way."

     Ranma just stared at him as if he doesn't have anything left to say and wanted to finish things.  He clenched his fist together tightly and popping noise could be heard.  If he wasn't wearing a long sleeve black shirt under his weighted vest, then people could see his muscle tightens in his arms.  As he moved slower to Taski, he was stopped at the hand raised towards him.

     "No need to finish me off.  I know when I'm going to lose and I rather be able to come home tonight than waking up from unconsciousness.  I give."

     The announcer saw the undefeated Morpheus putting his hands up and surrendered.  "Looks like our winner is Ranma!"

     The crowd started to cheer this time for Ranma.  It was one of the best matches that they've seen and probably one that they won't forget.  Sure they lost their money but for the moment, they have totally forgotten about that.  

     After collecting his money, Ranma was about to make his exit until a familiar face stopped him.

     "That was a good fight boy," said Taski.  "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

     "Here and there," Ranma replied.  He can't really tell the guy that he was trained under the lord of Shadowloo and six of his elite warriors.

     "So where are you headed right now?"

     Ranma figured that it wouldn't hurt telling the older man where he was headed.  Maybe the guy could actually help him in locating a place.  "I got no place to go actually.  I need to find a place to sleep tonight so I could continue searching for an apartment tomorrow.  I'll also need to find myself some sort of employment so that's another thing I'll do doing tomorrow."

     "Well, that's funny you should say that because I was going to ask you if you want job."  Morpheus then stepped aside to let an older man come through.

     "You're fight is splendid.  I don't remember the last time Taski had such a battle like that.  I heard that you need a place to stay and a job to go along with that.  Maybe I can help you."

     "Oh?  What kind of job are you asking me to do?"  Ranma knew better than this.  He has worked in Shadowloo for a long time and knew how things like this works.  If the guy was offering him a job and it was what's he's thinking, then he was qualified to do it.

     "It won't be anything bad now for a boy your age, at least not now.  Let me introduce myself.  I am Nakago Umenokouji, Taski's older brother.  I own a few small business…"

     "Yeah, I pretty much got the idea," Ranma interrupted.  It was what he thought and he didn't want to waste more time.  Nakago was probably the head honcho for some Japanese yakuza.  "Okay, I'll accept."  

     Nakago was surprised that the boy agreed so soon.  "But you haven't heard the rest of my…"

     "I don't need to sir.  I think I have a good idea of what I'm getting into.  We can talk more about it later but right now I'm hungry and tired."

     Nakago laughed.  "Of course you are.  I am going to appoint to as my bodyguard, which means that you'll be staying at my mansion."

     Ranma followed behind Nakago and Taski.  He still hasn't decided what to do with his life.  The first option was to go back to Bison and relaim his proper place as the second in command of Shadowloo's forces.  The second was to overthrow his father and take up the throne as the new lord of Shadowloo sooner than expected if Bison proved to be difficult.  If thing does not go as planned, he could always kill his present boss and take over the yakuza.  He kind of feels that being a leader of the yakuza was a low rank compared to being the young master of Shadowloo but he can't help it now.  This was an opportunity for him to have a place to stay and has work that would let him train in his powers.  I will make you proud father, he told himself.

     Three years has passed since Ranma left Shadowloo and became a member of the Umenokouji Yakuza.  He was now nineteen years old.  As he hoped, Ranma had mastered many of his abilities during his stay with Nakago and his family.  He even found out several others abilities that seem to appear along the years.  He already has superhuman senses with the ability to sense danger, read minds, and control over telekinesis.  As far as his body goes, he found out that he could enhance his strength, speed, flexibility and agility, to an incredible rate as long as he focuses on that expect.  In addition, Ranma now finds that he has control over the elements of nature as well.  The power of fire, wind, water, ice, earth, and lightning could be called on to do his bidding.  Collecting concentrating ki from his body and from his surroundings was simpler to do.  Everything comes down to his will and imagination.  His abilities will activate as he wills it in his imagination.  It takes a lot of energy to do some things, but it gets less stressful and tiring from practice.  Ranma also gained something else besides his psychic abilities.  It seems the alarming headache he had three years ago was not the last time he has it.  Every now and then, his brain would go haywire and ballistic, which cause him serious amount of pain.  It was unpredictable too.  He might have the symptom twice a day or once a day or once every few days.  The pain is unbearable and it seems to grow stronger as his powers grow.

     While his psychic abilities still remains a secret, Ranma has become legendary for his skills in throwing knives.  His shot is very accurate and one knife was only needed to kill his prey.  Even if there was multiple people in that path, the knife is able to pass through their bodies, killing them and the actual target depending on how much force Ranma put into the throw.  In that legend that spoke of him, it was said that he hold a powerful weapon called the Ragnarok Blade.  In truth, the Ragnarok Blade is actually a special technique where Ranma infused his throwing knife with ki and sharpens its edges with his psychic energies.  There is no way for someone to survive if they are hit with that technique.  It is faster than his regular knife throw and it could penetrate into some of the most difficult objects.  Each knife is four inches long and was shaped like a small saber.  The silver knife is a one sided blade that starts from the tip.  The handle is thin as the blade itself and had a red string attached.

     Even after working for the yakuza for many years, none of them knew of Ranma's abilities and that he was blind simply because he wears sunglasses all the time.  Ranma and Taski have become pretty good friends.  They trained together and even worked together in some assignments.  Taski even talked him into getting himself nickname to use on the field to cover up his identity.  He waved it as a stupid idea at first but changed his mind.  He loved telling people what to do since he had grown up commanding people around.  One day when Taski and him were at a local Chinese restaurant, he opened up a regular fortune cookie and had a perfect idea.  He took on the name Confucius as his code name when he was on the field.  When he goes out, he felt safe in giving people his real name since it is not one that people feared.

     His new occupation was sometimes very dangerous.  Nakago usually have him working as a guard.  When Nakago was displeased about someone, he was sometimes called to take that person out, hence was where his alter ego was infamous.  Ranma also does some thievery work when they were something crucial or valuable that Nakago wanted.  Having an alter ego was actually helpfully in his life.  Right now he was a little tired of his disguise, and planned to move on to better things.  

     Over the three years, Ranma had tried to find some information on Shadowloo and their other whereabouts.  He had hoped that being in a yakuza would help him find the information he needed easier. When he was sent to other cities, he also tries to investigate Shadowloo's hideout but it was like finding a needle in a haystack.  Ranma has managed to run into minor Shadowloo agents but couldn't get any valuable information that he desperately needed to find.  After scanning their brains, he found out that Shadowloo became more secretive so these low rank thugs wouldn't know where their bases were.  He never stopped thinking about his friend.  He doesn't doubt that she has already been doing Shadowloo's dirty work.  I wonder how much she has changed, he asked himself.  Ranma looked over his hands and he could still see how it was still covered with the blood of his victims, even though in reality it was clean.  He felt that he was now ready to move to the next phase of his plans.  Find Cammy, rescue her and take back his rightful place in Shadowloo.  

     Four years ago, at the Shadowloo fortress near the coast of Spain, Ranma and Cammy were training by the rocks that were sticking out from the ocean.  Cammy thought that she needed a change in scenery and Ranma agreed.  They were both training until Cammy decided to take a break.

     "Taking a break already?" Ranma asked.  "You're so lazy that you'll never become a great fighter."

     "Who said that I wanted to become a great fighter," Cammy replied.  "Being a good fighter is enough for me.  Besides, you need to relax a little more or else you'll blow a gasket."

     "My whole life has been about becoming the best there is.  Everything that I have worked hard for would be for nothing if I stopped right now.  That's what all my sensei says and even father."

     "Well, that's no fun.  We're still kids you know and we should be having fun instead of working our ass everyday."

     "Training is fun for me already," said Ranma as he cross his arms and feeling proud of himself.

     Cammy on the other hand wasn't quite impressed so she pushed him off the rock's surface and into the ocean.  After seeing Ranma being surprised and shocked, she went after him.  The two began to splash each other and laughed.  Both of them were enjoying the little break from adulthood and actually acted their age.

     "See, you're having a good time," Cammy pointed out.  "This is how it should be rather than training all the time."

     Ranma smiles at her.  Things were quite different with her around.  Sometimes he forgets that he was human and not just the heir to Shadowloo like how he was groomed to be.  He was floating on top of the water as like Cammy. 

     "What do you think will happen to us when we get older?  You will command all of Shadowloo someday but then what about me?"

     "Are you afraid Cammy?  You'll probably be promoted to become a high rank sanitation officer."

     "What the?!  I'm not going to be no janitor!"

     They both shared in a laugh.

     "Don't worry Cammy.  I'll look out for you when we grow up, even if we're both old."

     The ex-Saotome has been eating at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki at least once every week for the past three years.  For some reason, he felt that he was safe there.  He liked the environment and he had become friends with Ukyo, the owner of the restaurant.  

     "What's wrong Ranma?  You look down today."

     Ranma looked up at Ukyo and gave her a smile.  "I think it is time for me to go."

     Ukyo was confused by his words.  "What do you mean?"

     "I'll be leaving Osaka soon.  There was something that I was running away from but it is now time for me to come back.  Can't run away from your problems forever you know."

     Ukyo was now having her feelings mixed up.  Over the past years, she had started to develop strong feelings for Ranma but she knows that he didn't feel the same way.  He wasn't showing it if he was.  She has been asked out many time by boys from her school but she turns them down hoping that Ranma would ask her out one day.  Now it seems like that day will never come.  A tear started to flow from her eye and ran down her cheek.

     Ranma's hearing picked up the changes in his friend's heartbeat and breathing rate.  It started as soon as he told her he was moving.  Ranma wasn't dumb so he knew exactly why she was feeling the way she did.  Tell her something that isn't stupid and be thoughtful of her feelings, he told himself.  "We'll always be friends."  

      Ukyo's face became sadder.

      "Duoh!"  Smooth move moron, was replaying continuously in his head.  "I'll come back and visit whenever I'm back in town. Our paths would pass again you'll see."  He hoped that his words had helped cheer her up a little.  Sadly, he just didn't feel the same way she did.  

     "You better you jerk, or else I would never forgive you."

     Back at Nakago's mansion, the head honcho had other ideas for Ranma.  

     "Are you really sure that we must do this," asked Taski.  

     "Ranma has proven himself to be very loyal to our clan, however it seems that he is too uncontrollable.  Once he finished his last job, you know what to do."  Nakago, was also a cold calculating man.  He had noticed from time to time that Ranma was eyeing at his family's legacy.  The boy seems to be too strong for his own good.  Sure the kid had done many things for him and he had repaid him with a roof over the kid's head.  It was a shame, but it was for the best.

     Taski just nodded his head.  He didn't like the idea, but he must do what he was ordered.

     Ranma received a cell phone call from Nakago.  His next mission was to assassinate Nakago's main rival in power, who was another yakuza boss.  "Looks like I have one last job to do before I give my boss my resignation."

     "What kind of job do you have to do?" Ukyo asked.

     "Nothing very important or hard.  Otherwise I wouldn't do it since I'm planning on leaving soon.  Of course, things may go unexpectedly to make things difficult but I can't really do anything about it.  Work is murder I guess."

     "I agree to that sugar."

     "All right, I guess I'm off."

     "Wait a second.  Can you do me a favor?  Take of your glasses and show me yours eyes.  I never got the chance to see them even though we see each other every week for the past three years.  I bet that they're wonderful."

     Blast it, I knew she was going to ask about that sometime, Ranma said to himself.  It really wasn't a good idea to let her see his eyes.  She might get freaked out or something and it'll ruin their relationship.  She'll then be asking to many questions that he can't give her.  The answer might endanger her and him if the information happens to fall into the wrong hands.  That was one thing he can't allow.  He still needs his freedom to find Cammy, wherever she is.  "Sorry, my eyes burn without my sunglasses.  Ever since I was young, my eyes were too weak to take in the sun's rays.  That's why I'm wearing these to help protect me.  I hope you understand."

     "Yeah, okay.  I guess that's understandable."

     There was silence that lasted a couple of seconds.

     "Just remember to visit or write to me once in a while," said Ukyo.  

     "Will do… Ucchan."

      It was late at night when Ranma chose to start on his last assignment.  Using stealth techniques, Ranma successfully made it to the backside of the house.  He quickly leaped up onto the roof, which was easy for a man of his skill.  He quickly used his keen hearing to locate the boss.  He actually never met the man before, so he couldn't track the guy's scent.  After a minute of searching, Ranma believes that he was able to pinpoint his target.  

     His target was talking on the phone about a drug deal that was going to take place two days after at the docks.  Ranma smiled at the information that may be useful to him.  His hearing had also detected two people in a close proximity with really good heartbeats.  One was inside the house while the other one was arriving here at a fast speed about twelve yards away.  Ranma decided to wait awhile longer to see what was going to happen.  The person in the house with the strong heartbeat had walk into the same room as his target.  Ranma decided to wait a bit longer to see if anything comes up.  

     "Ryuji Yamazaki, just the person I was looking for," said the boss.  

     "Have you called for me?"

     "Are you ready for tomorrow night's task?  It is going to be a big shipment, so try to be prepared.  I'm paying you a lot of money so don't let me down."

     "That's your problem," said Yamazaki.  "You should know the risk of hiring me.  I get the money no matter if I did or didn't do the job successfully.  Otherwise, you will find yourself hanging from a rope and having your skin peeled by me."

     The boss didn't try to respond to that.  He knew it was risky to hire the madman but it would be worth it.  One mistake in his word could cost him his life.  The shipment will give him a bundle of money and bring him another step closer to his dreams of controlling the city's crime.  The minute he comes into complete power, he would first get rid of Nakago.  

     Ranma decided to unfocused on the two below him and focused on the other strong heartbeat.  It had already made its way to the facility.  

     Gen had made it to his destination with no problem.  He has studied the area before coming so he knew his surroundings well.  His ride was only two blocks away, so he could make a quick getaway once he completed his mission.  He was moving along the side of the mansion when the coast was clear.  He then moved towards the windows and tries to open them.  It took him a few tries until he finally succeeded in finding one that was not closed all the way.  A fatal mistake, he thought.  Gen then proceeds to open the window slightly so he would not cause much disturbance.  As he got in, he then opened the door with a  little crack leading to see if there was anyone in the hallways.  Although he did not have Ranma's keen hearing ability, Gen is a superb warrior and he had learned to use his ears for detecting movements.  

     As the hallways seem clear, Gen made his way out and proceeds up the stairs.  He was moving faster than most people could who was younger than he was.  As he spotted a guard, he quickly made his way towards the unlucky fella and covered his mouth.  Gen quickly delivered a blow across the guard's neck.

     Someone just died, Ranma thought.  He had been following the new heartbeat that just came across another one.  He heard the other guys trying to scream behind the hands of his killer.  The person's heart stopped beating, which meant only one thing.  It looks like someone was going to do the job for him if he just sticks around and do nothing.  As Ranma focused on the heartbeat again, he found that it was already in the same room as his target and Yamazaki.

     "Protect me and I will double your payment," the yakuza boss cried.

     "Double?" Yamazaki repeated.  "Sounds good."

     "Young people these days have no respect for the old," Gen quoted.  "Are you so rude as to beat up this worthless weak old man?"

     "Weak are you?  I doubt that pops, although I could agree on the worthless part.  I just got my payment doubled so you're in for it."  Yamazaki quickly got out his dagger and swung at the old man. He was surprised to see the old guy dodged and knocked his weapon out of his hand.

     Gen quickly got into his Sou-ryuu stance and started his onslaught.  He quickly jabbed three of Yamazaki's pressure point with his fingers, which should have caused the big man to collapse.  Instead, the man roared in retaliation and did a back fist, which caught nothing but air.  Gen smile, because this may be the match he was looking for.  Gen is searching for a death match that could end all matches and so he could die from battle then from a disease.  

     Yamazaki was in pain.  He didn't know what the old man just did, but he could feel like his body was trying to shut itself down.  If it wasn't for the Orochi blood within him, then he might have already.  I guess I'll have to take this up to the next level, he thought.  He straightened himself up and cracked his neck as if he was trying to intimidate this opponent.  He straightens out his posture and sticks his left hand into his pocket while pushing his chest out.  He then proceeds to lower his head forward at Gen and taunted the man.  

     Gen had a lifetime of experience in his hands so he wouldn't have fall from a trick like that.  He was eyeing Yamazaki and noticed his surroundings.  He then moved forward and did a straight front kick, however it was just a fake move to lure his foe into lowering his security.  He then uses that same foot in a fast motion and knocked a nearby chair at Yamazaki.

     After being fooling by the old man's lame attack, he proceeds to move close when he just realized he had made a mistake.  At the corner of his eyes, he barely caught the object coming towards him.  Instantly, his instinct told him to destroy the incoming threat.  "Hebi Tsukai Joudan!"  He did an uppercut towards the object, which was infused with the power of the Orochi.  The attack lighted the sky with his power.  The chair was instantly shattered to pieces from the attack.  His impressive display of power was short lived when he felt his ribcage burning with pain.  He finally did collapse to the ground and saw what was in store for him next from looking straight up from where he laid.

     For now, Gen was able to get the upper hand of the situation.  When he knocked Yamazaki down, he went airborne and was descending down with his knees shooting straight down at his enemy.  The impact made Yamazaki hurl and Gen was not finished.  He formed two-finger on both his hands and prepared to strike onto the venerable points that were located besides the forehead.  

     Yamazaki was strutting with more pain and somehow he found himself reeling his fists back and rammed directly at Gen's face.  Unfortuanately, the attack missed as his opponent dodged by flipping back to the other side to get some room.  Mustering all the adrenaline he has, Yamazaki got up.  He glared at the old man.  He saw the man charged again, however this time he was ready.  Taste what I could dish out, he said to himself.  "Sunakake!"  As he spins his leg in a powerful ark, a powerful gust of force reaches out and caught the old man on the chest and sent him back.  The tables are turning.

     Gen was caught by surprise by the younger man's technique.  It seems that he was overconfident in the fight, which was a big mistake.  

     Yamazaki was now the one charging, and he pulled combos after combos at the old man.  However he felt strange again as if his arms were getting tired, which was almost impossible since he wasn't that beaten up from the earlier attacks.  Unknown to him, Gen had him a couple of pressure points on his arms that would momentarily weaken him while he was blocking Yamazaki's attacks.  Yamazaki then found himself locked in a barrage of strikes.

     The fight had continued on for only nearly two minutes and the room was a totally mess.  Tables were turned over and destroyed, which was the same to the chairs.  Holes were made on the walls and even the rug has seen better days.  The two fighters seemed to equal out, and both haven't gone serious yet.  If Yamazaki didn't have Orochi blood within him then he wouldn't have been able to survive from the old man's brutal style that was created to kill.  He was in a bad shape now and Gen didn't even seem to be hurt.

     This is the most fun I had in weeks, Gen thought.  He smiled slightly as he watched his opponent jumped at him.  Very bad move, he told himself.  "Gekirou!"  Gen's legs flew into the air at Yamazaki's upper body and connected three deadly kicks.  

     Yamazaki once again met the floor, but fortunately he landed right beside his dagger.  He could already see the old man groin from the mistake.  

     Ranma was having a good time standing on the roof and listening to the fight.  He could hear and feel them using ki in their attacks.  He wasn't in the same room as them so he couldn't picture the fight scene from the feel of the air currents.  All he could do is guess what they were doing from the sound of their heartbeats, and the noise they say and make.  It really wanted to get into action too but that could jeopardize his mission.  If Yamazaki was the victor, although it seems unlikely, he would then need to get into action and finish the job of what he and the old man was set out to do.  His opponent would have already been drained, which would give him an easy kill.  However, if the other assassin wins, he could just go home scot-free and start packing up his luggage.  It was just too bad that Ranma's life still remains chaotic even if he does have a new life away from Nerima.  Suddenly, his head began to feel a jolt of pain.  

     "Not right now," said Ranma as he began to clutch his head.  The pain quickly increases to an astronomical rate.  He gritted his teeth together but found that he didn't keep his pain in check.  That was when he opened up his mouth and gave out a loud shriek of pain.  His screaming could be heard from a far distance.  He shook his head left to right, hoping that the pain would somehow deteriorate.  At that moment, he just wanted to cave his own head in so the pain would stop but he couldn't let go of his hands due to the pain.  His muscles around his neck and head tensed up severally, and not a single muscle was able to relax.  His body was all ready losing control of the power it wields.  An energy field projected itself around Ranma and grew in size.  It scattered everything that was in a close proximity away from its wake.  Unfortunately, the ground where he was standing on was made of tiles, which came off easily.  Too much tiles under him had been removed and caused the structure he was standing on to collapse.  The circular field that was surrounding Ranma had protected him from the fall and manages to slam everyone in the room away from him.  It bounces off the floor and disappeared as Ranma's headache was disappearing.  

     Ranma was still clutching his head, trying to pull himself together after that brief moment of torture.  He was breathing hard since his body was trying to recover from the pain.  He then finds himself standing in the same room as his target and the two fighters he felt.  His target was knocked unconscious from the surge on his uncontrolled power, while the other two were on the ground.  Comparing the situation where he was two minutes ago with the situation he was in right now, Ranma let off one word.  "Fuck."  

     The two fighters were also trying to get themselves together.  The power of the energy that hit then was already subsiding when it hit them so they didn't feel its full power.  That was a good thing.  

     "Oh, I'm sorry," said Ranma.  "Is this a party for three or could I join in?"

     The two fighters looked at him and wondered what his reason was for being here.

     "Oh and by the way, my name is Confucius.  And Confucius says, 'the boss man won't live pass tonight'."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

NOTES:

Introduction of Ukyo (Ranma 1/2), Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF), and Gen (SF).

Next chapter:  Fight between Confucius, Gen, and Yamazaki.  Who will be the greatest assassin?  What does Nakago have install for Ranma?  What were Genma, Ryouga, and the other Nerima Wreaking Crew doing for the past three years?

The Tendos and many other Ranma ½ casts definitely going to make their appearance! And who else you might wonder….

Confucius says, "don't miss it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, or any other anime series/characters or games characters that might be mentioned.

Powers Comes With A Price

BY: Confucius

Chapter 3

     Taski found himself drinking a bit in the little pub they have in the mansion.  He was just ordered to kill his friend because his old brother was growing suspicious of Ranma.  Ranma and him had gotten close over the past three years.  In fact, he considers the younger man as a little brother of the family.  They have trained together and even worked on the same assignments from time to time.  This was the part of the job he hated most.  He made sure that he didn't over drink so that he was in the right state of mind to get things done.  He opened a bottle of brandy and started to take shots.

     Ranma stood up straight and sensed the fighters were recovering.  As he focused on his target, he found the old man was knocked unconscious from his sudden entrance.  It doesn't look like the target will be getting up soon and with him there on the job, he could guarantee that the man won't ever be waking up.  He let his left hand down and straightens out his fingers.  He imagined a powerful wind growing around his left hand and used his will to make it a reality.  He wonders if there was anybody who was unlucky as the man who was lying defenseless.

     Genma Saotome sneezed.  Things had not gone well for him.  Three years ago, Genma and Ryouga dropped by the Tendo Residence.  It was announced that Ranma, who was now renamed to Ryouga has to marry one of the Tendo girls.  

     "What?!" Nabiki exclaimed.  "A fiancé?"

     "That's right," Soun, replied.  "Long ago when I and my dear old friend Genma Saotome were training with the old master, we made a pact to unite the schools together if one of us has a boy and the other has a girl.  It turns out that he does have a son.  It says that his name is Ranma, who prefers to be called Ryouga.  This postcard was mailed a few days ago so I'm guessing they should be making there way here very shortly."

     "How can you do that to us father?" Kasumi 

     "All boys are nothing but perverts!" Akane yelled.

     "Is he cute daddy?"  Since it looks like he father is not going to give this up, Nabiki felt that she should have the right to know if the man was cute.  

     "I don't know.  I've never met the guy"

     Poor Soun didn't notice how much the temperature had dropped in the room.  Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the front of the house.

     Nabiki got very curious and ran out to meet her future whatever excited.  "That must be them now!" 

     The rest of the Tendo family watched as Nabiki ran down the corridors and gave a loud scream.  She then ran back to the group frantically.  They were wondering what was going on until a Panda and a little black pig came out from where Nabiki had went.  

     "Oh my!  You have weird friends father."  Kasumi chuckled a bit while thinking her dad was silly.

     "What the?!  Don't worry, I'll go and kill it."  Akane then notices the cute black pig that was beside the big panda.  She then lost all her anger as she adore the pig.  "Hey there little guy.  What are you doing here?  Did you go and get yourself lost?"

     While Akane was just trying to have an adorable conversation with the pig, Ryouga (the little black pig himself) had other ideas.  How dare she makes fun of me about my sense of direction, he told himself.  Ryouga started to make some angry pig snarl, which Akane was totally oblivious about.  

     Genma pulled out a sign from out of nowhere and had requested for hot water.  During the time when he was trying to tell the family of his accursed dilemma, Ryouga the pig had managed to get himself lost, which nobody noticed except Akane.  She decided to go look for it since she still wants to hold the little thing.  That was when she heard noises coming from the bathroom.  Thinking it was the little pig, she ran inside only to find a strange boy who was naked from head to toe.

     "Pervert!  There is a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane screamed while running out.

     "If there is a pervert, wouldn't you just go and bash him to death," Nabiki asked in confusion.  Usually her little sister would just go and bash someone automatically and not running around like this.  

     "I was scared all right!"

     It was then that Ryouga popped out to the group (fully dressed of course).  

     "That's him!"  Akane cried out.  "That's the pervert!  What they hell were you doing in our bathroom?  Did you do something to my little pig?  What have you done to P-chan?"

     "P-chan?"  Nabiki asked.

     "Yeah, the P stands for pig."

     "Pervert?" Ryouga repeated.  "Look girl, you came in on me."

     "Well, that's different," said Akane.  "It is never okay for a guy to see a girl!"

     "What are you talking about?!  I was the one who was naked here!  Did you forget that you were the one that was fully clothed?  Maybe you're the actually pervert here in this room."

     Akane was getting ticked off from the stranger while her two sisters were giggling.  

     "Answer me!  What have you done to P-chan?!"

     "P-chan the pig?  Stupid girl, I'm the…" Ryouga didn't have time to finish when Genma bopped him in the head.

     "Stupid boy!" Genma yelled.  "Where have you been?  Oh the shame, my son has no honor!"

     "Oh, so you're the Saotome boy," said Nabiki. 

     It was then that Soun decided to speak up.  "Its good that you're here.  This is Kasumi; she's nineteen.  Nabiki is seventeen and Akane who is sixteen.  Pick whoever you like."

     "What are you talking about?"

     The two elder Tendo girls had secretly communicated with each other and decided to dump the problem on their youngest sister.  "Oh, he wants Akane," said the girls in unison.  

     Akane was quite surprise at this.  "What?  Why me?"

     "It just seems like you two are perfect together, that's all."

     "Like I ever want this pervert.  You still haven't answer me you know.  Where's P-chan?"

     "I've been trying to tell you.  I'm…" Once again, he was interrupted as a table that was just smashed onto his head.

     "That's what you get pervert for trying to spy on me."  Akane felt very proud of herself for justice that she had just given out.  It made her happy to know that other girls were now safe from been spied on from the pervert that she just taught a lesson.  Unfortunately, her feelings of being proud were cut short from the television set that smashed down onto her.

     "Don't think that I don't hit girls!" said Ryouga.

     Genma suddenly just remembered something.  "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you.  Ryouga here gets angry easily and he gets really irrational.  He's not afraid to hit back."

     "Oh my poor little girl."

     The elder Tendo sisters on the other hand were glad that they've made the right decision.  What a perfect match, they thought.

     The next morning came and Ryouga was found strapped with Akane with the cuffs so he wouldn't get lost.  This caused much anger in the school's male population, especially a kendoist by the name of Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.  

     "You fiend!" Kuno cried.  "Unhand the beautiful maiden Akane or else thou shall face the wrath of the Kuno family."

     "Listen, if you really want Akane that badly then you can have her.  Its not like I want that psychotic bit…" He stopped talking for the moment when he noticed a battle aura was raging behind him.  He had completely forgot that his left hand was cuffed in a long string to Kuno's so-called beautiful flower.

     "How dare you?  Are you trying to say that my beautiful flower is not worthy upon your hands?  I shall smite thee."

     Ryouga ends up winning of course but he didn't get any victory party.  All he got was a punch in the face by his fiancé.  

     Akane smiled to herself as her punch connected to Ryouga's face and was even happier when he started to fly through the school ceiling.  Too bad she totally forgot that their arms were strapped together and was at a complete shock when she flew up in the air with him.  

     When Kodachi made her first appearance at the Tendo Residence, she had successfully completed what she had set out to do.  While she was giving Akane a beating of her life, while the hero Ryouga was sound asleep in his room.  Poor Akane was in a body cast for a few weeks and Furinkan High School had to forfeit their Rhythm Gymnastic competition.  Of course, she blames Ryouga for all of this since he had hit her with the same mallet she used on him earlier that evening, which had made her venerable to attacks.  She also wonders where he find found her secret mallet.  She wouldn't have to hit him if he just told her where her P-chan was.

     "Oh P-chan, there you are.  I missed you so much.  Did you finally get away from that big nasty Ryouga?  Don't worry, the next time I see him, I'll give him a beating just for you okay.  That idiot is probably lost somewhere right now.  I get so sick and tired of being tied to him you know.  I just had to be unattached to him for even a bit, so when I yanked off the cuff.  The second I turned my head around that stupid moron was gone.  Can you believe that jerk?  If he has a right mind, he should know better than leave his spot away from me."

     Ryouga was furious that she was talking trash about him right to his face while she was smiling and holding him.  That pisses him off royally.  He then jumped out of her hands and started to run off.  He didn't care where he was headed as long as it was away from that lunatic (as if he has the right to call someone that).  He then manages to find himself in the bathroom again that was filled with warm water.  It was probably left over from whoever that just had taken a bath.  Luckily, it was still hot enough to change him back to human form.  As he got dressed and successfully found his way out of the room, he came across Akane.  

     "You!  What have you done to P-chan?  He's just a weak defenseless pig for crying out load.  If you hurt him you sick bastard, I swear I will…"

     "Like I try to keep on telling you," Ryouga interrupted.  "I'm P…" His body then collapse to the ground from being hit by Akane's mallet.

     "Don't ever interrupt me like that when I'm talking to you.  Now where is P-chan?"

     You are so going to get it, he thought.  Ryouga got onto his feet and grabbed the mallet from Akane's hand.  He saw that she was shocked how she was disarmed so easily and quickly.  Bringing the mallet down in front of his knees and pointed flat surface towards his target's direction, Ryouga started to swing upward.  "How dare she call me weak, defenseless, and a sick bastard!"

     Akane woke up in her room and saw that it was now night-time.  She tried to recall what had just happened and why she was suddenly in her room when someone attacked her.

     "So this is the great Akane Tendo who my brother is so infatuated of," said the figure in the dark.

     "Who are you and why did you attack me?"  Akane watched as the figure walked out of the shadow and looked straight at her.  The girl in front of her was wearing a gymnastic uniform.  "So you are the one that had attack the Furinkan Rhythm Gymnastic Team."

     "I fail to see why my brother has so much high regards of you.  I heard that you were going to enter the competition so that is why I am here."

     "Attack competitors before the competition is cheating and I hate cheaters.  I've run across nothing but cheaters for a long time now and I'm getting sick of it.  Come on then!  I'll show you exactly what a true martial artist can do.  I am the best martial artist that ever existed in Nermia so I won't be beaten by you."

     The next morning, Akane woke up once again and this time found herself in a body cast laying in what looks like to be Doctor Tofu's clinic.  She got ticked off as she recalled what had happened the night before.  She wonders where exactly everyone was in the house and why no one bothered to come in and help her.  At the moment, she had forgotten that everyone was probably having a good night sleep.  

     Akane wasn't the only one how was having a bad time during his stay at the Tendo Residence.  Ryouga had made many enemies as like Akane.  One of them already mentioned was Kuno.  Luckily, he didn't have a chance to meet Kodachi since he was asleep when she first dropped by.  His most fearful enemy was none other than Azusa, one half of the Golden Pair Martial Art Figure Skating Team.  It felt like eternity when his pig form was locked in one of Azusa's cages.  Somehow she had spotted him after he was splashed to cold water in the middle of a street.  He made a note to himself to avoid this girl at all cost with both his forms.  That was why he frantically said no to Akane when she wanted to go ice-skating so he would not have to risk seeing her there.  Akane was again ticked off that he dared to refuse her so she ended not going ever.  So for the moment, she has not yet being introduce to the Golden Pair (which I guess is a good thing.)  

     Nabiki kind of counted as one of Ryouga's enemy.  She was mad at the Saotomes for depleting so much of her money.  Sure, Genma has a job working with Doctor Tofu, but that was hardly enough to cover house damages and food.  She fails to find a way to make profit from Ryouga.  Most of his fights were with Kuno and people were getting tired of the displays so the betting pool was down.  When she thought that things couldn't get worst, she found herself slapping herself.  

     It seems that Genma had engaged Ryouga to other girls during the long training journey.  She actually enjoyed that Martial Arts Take-Out Competition.  She made quite a bit of money with the bets but it was just too bad that her family lost the competition (yeah right).  Ryouga had managed to get himself lost during the race.  Before the race the Tendo family and the Take out family had agreed that Ryouga would be engaged to who ever wins the competition.  The take out family had won the race significantly since her family martial art style was all about delivering takeouts.  However, a couple of days later, the fiancé returns to hand Ryouga back to the Tendos.  It seems like they were disgusted at Ryouga's directional curse.  With a family business that deals with making to a specific destination at a certain time, having a direction curse in the family was strictly a no-no.  Nabiki groin as her father happily accepted Ryouga back since that was the best opportunity for them to officially lose Ryouga besides him getting lost.  Unfortunately he seems to have annoyed the other family too quickly.  

     Things had gotten even more chaotic as the months past.  The horrifying master had returned from the grave and caused Soun and Genma unspeakable grief.  Genma's worthless son was just too slow and inexperience to match with the grandmaster of the Anything Goes.  

     "So you are going to be my true heir in the Anything Goes School huh?"  Happosai asked.  "For some reason, I feel like I'm going to be in a world of disappointment."

     "Disappointment?  I'll show you old man!"  Somehow, he found himself flying through the ceiling.

     "My, looks like I have a lot of work on my hands on that one." Happosai then turns his head on Genma.  "Genma, have you begun to teach your son your forbidden techniques yet?  And I don't mean the 'crouch of the wild tiger' or 'fast break', I mean your sealed forbidden techniques."

     "No master.  The boy proves to not have the ability to learn the techniques.  No matter how hard I try to correct his posture and skills, the boy still does not have what it takes to be a good thief.  He is loud, brutish, and relies on strength too much, and he does seem to have a lot of strength."

     "That's a shame then.  That means I'll need to do your work for you.  A couple of panty raids in the boy's life and he'll be as fit and ready."

     "Panty raids?" Genma repeated.  I think it would be best to let the master know about Ryouga's direction problems at first hand, he thought.

     The relationship with Ryouga and Akane had not been getting any better.  In fact, they hated each other's guts.  She kept on calling him a pervert and continuously slams her big wooden hammer down at him.  If that was not enough, Ryouga actually fought back and gives Akane a sound beating.  It would also seem that she fails to find out that Ryouga was her precious P-chan.  In turn, every time when he tries to tell her, something always comes up that would interrupt him.  Soun was angry at first that Ryouga had hurt his daughter but Genma disagrees and said that the two were actually bonding.  The idiot Soun actually believed him and so he didn't take any actions to stop the madness.

     Ryouga was never dependable since he was nowhere when he was needed.  Sure, he was scrapped down with someone most of the time but that plan would not have really stopped his directional curse.  It would take him several weeks to a month or so to find his way back.  Akane had to defend the Tendo Dojo Sign from the Dojo Destroyer alone, which she was beaten severally.  She was never quite the same after that.  Of course, that didn't stop her from bashing Ryouga when she sees him.  Her ego has been hurt severally when all these top-notch fighters began to appear around Nerima.  Her spirit might have been crushed for now but her flame is still on.  Soon, she will show them all that she is no doubt the greatest martial artist in the world (and pigs could fly).  

     Lychee and her elephant had made their way to the Tendo Residence not long after.  During the weird confusion, Akane had gotten a hold of Lychee's scroll and was captured by Prince Kirin who finally decided to seek out the other half of his scroll and coincidentally finds it in Akane's hand.  The rescue attempt never successfully started since Ryouga keeps on disappearing at the moment when his cuffs were off.  Kuno was also never seen again after he left by himself to find Akane.  The Tendo had then given up on finding the youngest member of the clan.  They couldn't afford a trip to China and there wasn't enough manpower to save her.  

     "A-K-A-N-E!!!" Soun cried.  "Please forgive me because I am powerless to save you."

     "There-there Tendo," Genma tried to help his friend.  "If my worthless boy was not such a shame on the family, Akane would already been saved."

     Soun sobered up a little.  "Where do you think your son is now?"

     "Who knows?  With his sense of direction, he'll be at god-knows-where.  That Kuno kid and master Happosai hasn't gone back yet from that little rescue mission.  I have no idea where they are or even what they are doing right now.  On the good side, at least the master is out of our hairs for awhile." 

     The sun has yet seemed to appear out from the dark cloud that was over the Tendo Residence.  Picolet Chardin III came one afternoon to claim his bride for the food that Soun and Genma ate during their training with Happosai.  The Tendo girls were outraged that their father had again done such a stupid thing.  Nabiki decided that she should be the one to be picked because she wanted to get out of this hellhole.  Picolet seems to be very rich by the cloths he was wearing and the food he had brought over.  Too bad she didn't have a clue about what was in store for her.  Kasumi was now the only Tendo girl left so she was designated to be Ryouga's fiancé, even though she protests.  It seems after that, Doctor Tofu had become enemies with the Saotomes and obviously fired Genma.  When Pantyhose Taro and Ashura came, the chaos magnifies, which left many citizens selling their property and moving away.  

     When Nodoka made her appearance at the Tendo Residence, she was shocked that she was finally reunited with her son.  Unfortunately, the picture she had of him came crashing down once she learned of his problems.  The boy keeps on getting himself lost and turns into a pig.  She didn't mind the later so much and the first.  It was kind of ironic in a twisted sort of way that she could be stripped away from her son again at any moment if she stopped monitoring him.  He would probably be in despair if he were locked inside a room that had no doors.  Then again, he'll probably find some way out of the room, which is totally illogical in scientific sense.  She has a hard time readjusting to call her son Ryouga.  When he mentioned that she was the one that gave him that pet name, she had a feeling that something was up but decided to drop it.  She doesn't really see him as manly and would have gone through the contract if not that she was not serious about it in the first place.  

     "If only my real son was that nice young boy Ryu Kumon," Nodoka murmured to herself.  "He would have been such a better candidate then Ryouga here."  Having him gone for so many years just to have him like this was very disappointing.  Genma was not able to sit properly for about six months from the punishment Nodoka gave him.  

     The Tendos and the city of Nerima was not the only place where things were hectic.  The Musk and the Phoenix Tribe were causing trouble to the Amazon Village.  The Curse Spring of Jusenkyo had flooded by the awakening of Saffron, leaving the Musk angry at the Phoenix.  An all out war looks like it was going to break soon between the three ancient tribes.  If only there was someone who would have taken cared of the problem before it excavated.  

     Ranma summons the power of wind onto his hands and released it towards the door.  "Razor Wind!"  He had sensed immediately after his headache was over that guards were on their way up.  They were the current threat, which must be disposed of.  The gust of razor sharp wind had made of long cut through the door and all the across walls.  Massive blood could be seen sprayed through the cracks.  Bodies could be seen decapitated it half once the door finally fell over because it no longer had support holding it up.  Some bodies were decapitated at different location due to where they were standing when the wind sliced through them.  

     Gen was shocked at the display of ruthless killing.  Sure he was also an assassin but most of his kills were clean and not like this bloodbath.  He sensed that Ranma was a threat and decided to attack.  

     Yamazaki who were used to bloodbaths was excited.  In that blink moment, he felt like he had met someone who understands the psychotic jokes.  He looked down at the blood that was sprayed on the wall and spilling all over the floor.  A smile grew on his face and he licked his lips.

     Ranma dodged Gen's lunged and did an outside crescent kick that swung outward and connects with the attacker's wrist to block the incoming strike.  Their hands blurred as they joined in battle.  Even though Gen was a more experience fighter, it seems like Ranma was always one step ahead.  The speed style attacks of Gen's Sou-ryuu Style, were not working on the young man.   

     Ranma was getting annoyed at the old man and decided to end it quickly.  Ranma overpowers him in strength and managed to garb the old assassin's arm and flung him beside the wall.  He then used his telekinesis to hold the old man in place.  Just because he was ticked off at the old geezer, Ranma slams the old guy to the wall and has him embedded in it.  "Are you senile old man?  You do know that we have the same target right?"

     Gen was now even more shocked.  Somehow the boy was able to break through his defense and grabbed him.  He found himself immobilized and can't control his limbs.  What is this boy, he found himself asking.   

     During the short fight between Gen and Ranma, Yamazaki managed to pull himself together and went to check on his employer's condition.  He didn't really care if the man was dead.  All he cared was if he was going to get paid after what he had been through.  If not, he would have to skin someone alive just to cool down his temper.

     Ranma notices Yamazaki getting himself up and was now cowering over his target.  He mentally smacked himself for letting that happen and hoped that he didn't just screw his whole mission.  He then decided to vent his frustration on his old opponent with verbal assaults while looking at Yamazaki.  "You see what you've done?  Now that other guy is back on his feet and is helping out the freaking target.  What are you, a rookie?  Have you done this before?  Why don't you just stay home and let your great-great grandkids feed you milk and cookies.  Can you even chew or do you have to have someone else does it for you huh?"

     Of course, Gen was completely boiling over the remarks.  He would have bopped the youngster on the head if he could move.  "Insolent child, don't you have any respect for your elders?"  However he knew the kid was somewhat right.  He had let the opportunity to do away his target go while choosing to fight the kid.  He was here to terminate the yakuza boss to stop the flow of narcotics.  He happened to stumble onto this by accident.  He felt obligated to take care of this matter for an old friend whom was missing.  He hopes that it is not to late to make finish what he set out to do.  

     Ranma was actually listening into Gen's thoughts.  He thought the older man's technique were awesome and very deadly.  If it weren't for his super senses, his lightning reflexes and quick thinking, he would probably be dead.  After downloading Gen's knowledge of the martial arts, Ranma decided to turn on his ability to read minds.  Basically his mind is now in tune to the brainwaves that surrounds a close perimeter to him.  From what Gen was thinking, it looks like the old man had finally dropped the idea of attacking him.  At least for the moment until the target has been eliminated.  

     A few moments later, Gen was freed from whatever that held him to the wall.  He was not going to make the same mistakes twice by attacking the boy again until his target dies.  The hired mercenary, Yamazaki was now back by his employer's side.  The dangerous man was not as skilled as him but somehow he was able to evenly trade blows.  What Gen didn't know at the time was that Yamazaki was not all human.  He had the Orochi blood within him empowering him with strength and a healing factor.  

     "You guys are not going to fight anymore?" Yamazaki asked.  "But things were getting good.  Show me some more blood fellas."  He then laughed.

     "Idiot," Ranma remarked while standing straight up and having his arms crossed.  "We both stopped fighting each other for the moment, because we have a mutual job.  Are you just going to stand there, or do we have to move through you?"

     "For once I agree with you child," said Gen.  "Let us take care of business before return to battle."

     "Man, you really are senile."

     "I have heard of you before Confucius," said Yamazaki deciding to cut into their conversation.  He placed his dagger in front of him.  "Rumors say you have a magnificent blade called the Ragnarok Blade, which could kill any prey.  Please give me the honor of seeing it in action."

     "The Ragnarok Blade is a curse item.  Once I bring it out, it'll need to taste blood.  Do you think you're actually worthy upon seeing it?"  Ranma was bluffing.  There was no actual powerful blade.  It was a technique that he created to go through even the most impenetrable force.  It is quite powerful indeed since it was made to kill his adopted father if the need arises.  The word of its existence got around when bystanders saw it in use when Ranma used his victims as guinea pigs.  The people who seen it spread rumors about a magical blade since they don't know what the heck Ranma had shot out.  He actually likes the rumors since it put the fear in the heart of his victims.  It was like winning before the battle even started.

     "You heard me wrong Confucius," Yamazaki stated.  "That wasn't a request.  You'll have to go through me if you want to kill him.  You should wait at least until I get paid.  Then you could do whatever you want."

     Gen didn't know what to think.  He realized that he was in a room full of killers.  Unlike Yamazaki, he hasn't been in Japan long enough to hear the rumors of the infamous assassin's blade.  He was intrigued after hearing the young lad's tell.  Yamazaki was presently not the only person who wants to see the blade.  Upon seeing the big man aiming his dagger at their way, he became tensed and readies himself.  He then noticed the child next to him hasn't even acknowledge the threat.

     "Sorry to disappoint you but we got schedules to keep."

     "So it looks like it's now down to the two of you against me.  I like the odds and when I'm done gutting you, you should both be honored that I will nick off your heads and keep them as a trophy.  And don't worry about your precious blade Confucius.  I'll make sure that I'll feed it a lot of blood once I get my hands on it."  

     "That's what you think you damn psychopath," Ranma replied.  Even though Ranma was blind, his mind could picture everything in the room from the flow of the air.  While Yamazaki was talking, he notices that there was a little flaw in his defense.  Ranma didn't want to lose that chance so he planned on exploiting that weak spot.  He smiles as he pulled out one of his throwing knives from the inside of his vest and plays with it in his right hand.  "Before you even ask, this isn't the Ragnarok Blade."

     "You are such a party pooper."  Yamazaki was not feeling excited of that small knife.  "What are you going to do with that little thing?  You going to cut my nails"

     Ranma's face darkens.  "Like I said before Yamazaki; my target dies tonight."  With that said, Ranma flicked his wrist and the knife flew forward like a bullet.  No one besides Ranma even saw him make a move or see the knife leaving his hands.  The knife flew between the mercenary's legs, nearly missing the man's family jewels and was sent through the yakuza boss's body.   

     Yamazaki didn't know what happened.  Confucius' right arm just become straight all of a sudden and he felt a fast breeze rushing between his legs.  He looked down to see what it was about and was shocked that his pant has been split from the bottom. Just a couple of millimeters and he was have lost his…. "Damn dude, that's cold."  The entire room was then filled with his laughter.  But then he saw Confucius smile.  He turned around and saw that his employer was dead, which equals no money for him.  His fist clenched hard and found the two intruders gone when he turned around.  His entire face was red and steam could almost be seen shooting out from his ears.  Yamazaki's Orochi blood was boiling hot.  "CONFUCIUS!  I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!  DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  

     Ranma and Gen had made it outside when Yamazaki had turned his head around.  Unfortunately, the two also landed near the same spot.  They looked at each other and tried to figure out what the other's plan will be.  

     The battle was growing interesting before Gen lost the push.  He wants to continue things and test his limits with the youngster.  He got back into is Sou-ryuu Style stance and waited for his opponent to prepare.

     Is this guy nuts, Ranma asked himself.  They were still at the goddamn place even tough they were near the end of the property.  He read what Gen was thinking so he could understand his reasons.  Gen had contact an incurable disease, which was slowly killing him.  He doesn't know when he will crock.  It could happen months from now or maybe even many years from now.  He was using is ki to suppress the disease and even that was only a short-time solution.  Still, even if he does understand Gen's feelings, it was not like he was obligated to do anything for the old man.  The guy wanted a death match and that didn't exactly fit in his schedule.  For now he is planning to amuse the old geezer before making his grand escape.

     Ranma nodded his head at the old man and got into a fighting stance that shocked Gen.  The stance Ranma was using belonged to the Ki-ryuu Style that was apart of Gen's school.  He decided that since he had downloaded the new technique earlier in the previous fight, he could make use of the technique.  Just watching Gen's eye widening was worth it.  Of course he will only be an amateur but he planned only using some of the basic techniques and incorporate with the style he use now.  That would still be enough to shock the old man, and may even give him a heart attack and speed up his already destined demise.  

     Gen watched the young man as he has gotten into the Ki-ryuu stance.  The boy was up on one leg while the rest of his body was imitating a crane.  He was shocked since this style was supposed to be one of the forbidden techniques that were created to kill.  It was something that could not be learned from video tapes, watching films, or even from dojos.  Although the boy seems to have the likeness down, Gen could tell that the boy was still inexperience from the imperfect stance.  Before he could react, his opponent made the first strike.

     Ranma decided to entertain the old man for a while.  He quickly rolled on the ground and strikes the old man from below.  "Jasen!"  

     Gen quickly reacted to his school's technique by evading it.  He then swung his right leg forward in a low snap kick.  To his surprise, the young man before him had also evaded the attack.  From out of nowhere, the boy had gotten hold of his standing leg and tossed him literally aside.  The boy had incredible strength and seems to be over powering him as like the earlier fight in the mansion.  This child pacts quite a punch and he also has the speed to boot, he told himself.  Gen tried to go over all his knowledge about what to do in this type of situation but he finds that he has no time.  It was now all up to his instincts and the experience that he wields automatically.  

     Ranma was having a time of his life.  The old man he was fighting sure knows what he was doing.  It took a lot of energy to keep up with the old goat.  During the fight, the old man had switched into the Ki-ryuu style so fluently and taught him a few lessons of how it should really be done.  After a while, Ranma then used some movements with the old man's Sou-ryuu style incorporating it with his technique.  He could tell that the old man was impressed.  His danger sense was always flaring so it was a great deal of help.  Unfortunately, he wasn't perfect as his danger sense blinked on again and this time it didn't seem to diminish.

     "Hyakurenkou!" Gen called out as he lashed his hands out and blurred around Ranma's side.  He smiles as he felt that his fingers stabbing into the young man's pressure points.  

     Ranma kicked himself for leaving an opening that let the old man get through his defense.  He focuses his energies together and imagines that the force would rush from his body.  

     Gen was tossed away from the force that the young man released.  His eyes couldn't keep on his target as it moved to fast to see.  When Confucius reappeared behind a tree that was at his side, his eyes widen as he watched the young man push the tree off its roots and let it fall down towards him.  He didn't know how but he was able to barely move away from the falling tree's path.

     "Timber!"  Ranma smiled as he watched Gen lying on the ground about less than an inch away from the large tree that he easily pushed down.  Super strength… got to love it, he thought.  "Razor Wind!"  Ranma proceeds to continue the fight with one of his arsenal of attacks.  The ground was quickly cut up by the sharp edge of the wind and managed to cut Gen in several places.  

     Gen was able to slightly dodge the attack.  If he moved any slower, his body would have likely been cut to pieces and left for dog food.  He has two cuts on his right leg and one cut on his left.  His right shoulder had a deep cut and the blood was flowing all over the place.  He also had some cuts on his chest and the blood that soaked his shirt proves it.  He tapped a couple of his own pressure points to reduce the blood from pouring out.  His eyes never left Confucius and since it could cost him his life if he did.  This was the battle he was looking for but he felt uneasy that the boy has yet to even bleed.  His Hyakurenkou attach should have brought Confucius down but nothing seems to be happening.  Unknown to him, Ranma had willed away whatever effect the man had placed on him.

     Ranma didn't want to let Gen take anymore quick breaks so he made his next move.  He moved over to the tree and swung his left leg so that right side of that foot connects at the bottom of the tree trunk.  The tree responds immediately after the impact.  It rose and flew towards the old assassin.  The tree missed its target as Gen jumped up to avoid the collision and twisted his body around 360 degree in the air horizontally a few times before landing on the ground.  Gen's feet was only able to touch the ground for only a second before it rose again when Ranma slammed into the man.  Gen was knocked fifteen feet away. 

     The old assassin felt like a big-rig truck had just hit him.  He had the air knocked out of him, which hasn't happened in years.  The master of the Sou-ryuu and the Ki-ryuu was impressed with the child.  He seems to be a beginner of using his art but he had greatly improved during the fight.  The lad was strong, fast, and agile, which pretty much was all that a martial artist could asks for.  The kid is talented but he feels that there is a dark side in the boy.  He wonders if he should end the boy and rid the world of a possible threat but it looks like the boy had more skills then he is letting on.  He traded power for power and speed for speed.  He now thinks back at the power the boy wields inside the house.  It was enormous though he couldn't sense any use of ki in the attacks.  He was very surprised that his young opponent was able to match his speed and strength and lasting longer than any other regular opponent.  

     Seeing that the Gen was distracted by his own thoughts, Ranma decided it was time to leave.  "Okay, that was fun but I really have to go.  Got to feed the dogs and do my laundry you know."  He saw Gen snapping back into reality but was too late.  Ranma was already in the air.  "Until next time, old man Gen.  Confucius says, 'drink your prune juice and ready yourself for our next fight'."  

     Gen watched as Confucius jumped away from the area.  The boy leaped at a phenomenal height and was quickly out of sight.  He heard the boy's words and was definitively going to abide it.  The guards should be out here soon and he must get away himself.  As Gen was running to his transportation he kept replaying the lad's words.  "What is he and how did he know my name?" he murmured.  

= = = = = = = = = = = = = =

NOTES:

I've been very busy lately so I didn't have time until now to upload this fanfic.  I'm also working on a new fic that I had uploaded but took it down because it wasn't working.  I tried to use some Harry Potter elements and that didn't work out too well.  So at the moment, I'm rethinking over my ideas for that fic.  

Introduction of the Tendos, Happosai, Kuno, Kodachi, Azusa, Lychee, Prince Kirin and the Seven Lucky Gods of Martial Arts, Picolet III, Dr. Tofu, and the Dojo Destroyer.  If you think that it's the end of the Nerima crew then you're wrong.  What part will they play in the future?

Next up:  Ranma face off with a hot ninja, Ryouga, and Nakago.  Looks like he's planning to go to Spain, where it all began.

Confucius says, "don't miss it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, or any other anime series/characters or games characters that might be mentioned.

: Thoughts

Powers Comes With A Price

BY: Confucius

Chapter 4

     Ranma was currently on a roof top.  It was safe place for him to be at where he could reorganize without being disturbed.  He was starting to lose control of his body.  His lower half was numb while his left arm began to slump.  There was no flesh wound on his body from the fight but his body was still in pain.  The old man must have done something to my body, Ranma thought.  Although he got away from the fight seemingly unharmed, he now felt the side effect from it.  Seeing how much pain he was in right now, he was very glad that his body didn't act up during the fight. 

     As hard as it was, Ranma concentrated with his unique abilities to heal himself internally.  He figured that his pain originates from internal wounds.  The pain was subsiding little by little.  He went over the fight that happened to tonight and went over what he learned from the old man. 

     So the old man use a fighting style that destroys a person from the inside out by giving them internal injuries.  Most styles concentrates on giving external injuries by breaking bones and blood veins.  Usually the martial art styles consists of more techniques that causes external injuries but this old man's style is completely made of dangerous internal injury causing techniques that are deadly.  No doubt it; he's a killer who definitely had his sight on me.  But something like that isn't news to me since I got a lot of enemies that are out for my blood.

     It is Ranma's fortune to run into such a man and being able to rob his techniques and knowledge.  However, he knows they if he doesn't practice whatever he learned, he would just end up forgetting them.  His ability enables him to steal another person's knowledge for short term.  He would need to practice the moves daily in order to convert them into long term memory.  He knows how his injury has been caused now which makes it easier to heal himself.  A few more minutes passed, and he felt like new again.

     The same tingle that warns Ranma of danger was once again on alert.  Ranma stopped hopping and surveyed his surroundings.  His senses told him that nothing in the area was a threat to him and yet the tingle in his head was growing stronger.  He instantly went into a defensive stance out of reflex from these types of situation where he knew he was going to be attacked but didn't know how and when.  The danger sense was really flaring up now to the point where it was going to blacken him out.  In an instance, the danger warnings were gone.  Ranma didn't really bother to think why his danger sense started to appear and disappear because some other things had caught his attention.  For the first time in many years, he could see.  

     Ranma couldn't believe what was happening.  He was able to see.  Ten feet away from him was a woman in an exotic purple dress and a long red scarf.  She's very beautiful, thought Ranma.  Although he was blind, he had ways to see a person's appearances.  With Ranma's abilities, he could visualize a person's shape from the sound, smoke, or rain bouncing off of that person.  Too bad this person is a few years older, but maybe that phrase "age doesn't matter" can apply here, Ranma contemplated. 

      "You're a handsome young man," said the woman.  "Who would think behind that handsome face is a murderer?"

     That comment brought Ranma back into reality now.  He then noticed that he was no longer where he was standing minutes ago.  He found himself in some sort of limbo.  "Who are you?  How and why have you brought me here?  You seem to know me.  Have we met before?" 

      "My name is Rose and we are in the astral plane.  It is a place where minds can journey.  You're a very strong psychic Ranma.  It took me awhile to get through your defenses and pull you here."

      "Defenses?"

     Rose starred at the young man as if she was trying to read his soul.  "I see.  You are not yet experience in these situations.  The defenses I had to get through were your mind's automatic defenses.  Very intriguing."

      "How come I am able to see you?  It shouldn't be possible."

      "Everything is possible in the astral plane.  Possible as long as the mind allows it to be.  You may think that you are using your eyes to see but that cannot be since your physical body is actually still where it is before I brought you here.  What you see here is an interpretation of how our mind views things."

     Ranma was feeling uneasy at the moment.  He was more use to be in control of situations and not being caught off guard.  It was making his blood boil to see that there was someone who had more knowledge than he has and maybe more powerful.  Of course, he was far from being afraid of the woman.  "What do you want?"

     "You and I have a common acquaintance that also possesses somewhat the same power."

     It didn't take long for Ranma to figure out whom she was speaking of.  "Bison…my father."

     "Yes, Bison whom is my other half that is blanketed by darkness."

     Ranma gave her a confused look.  He wasn't quite sure of what she meant by that comment.

     "Your other half you said.  Do you mean he's your husband or something?"

     "We have not wed or shared any vows however we are soul mates, two half of the same soul."

     They don't share any intimate connections but she is making it sound like they do.

      "I came here to warn you about the future.  Remember Ranma, there is always a way back towards the light.  Don't feel like there is no way turning back from your actions.  Redemption is the key." 

      "Redemption is the key?  I sure met my fair share of weirdos today." Ranma repeated.  It happened again.  His danger sense started to flare up and died down, leaving the young master of Shadowloo sightless one more.  Ranma spent the next few minutes going over what had just happened.  He can't help but wonder what the future has in store for him and what Rose stated fit into that picture.  Whoever Rose was, she was powerful enough to invade his mind.  He never met someone who could do that besides him.  Even his father could not perform such an act.  Looking at how vulnerable he still was, he vowed to become strong.

     Rose was exhausted from pulling Ranma into the astral plane.  Normally, something like that is easy to do however it takes a huge amount of energy and concentration to do it over a long distance.  She couldn't exactly pinpoint his location but she knew he was somewhere in Japan.  She believes Ranma is a key factor in what's to come therefore went to great lengths to contact him and help him along the right path.  Unfortunately, she is unable to cipher what the crisis would be but his name came up in all the tarot card readings. 

     Rose is still not sure what to think of Ranma.  He had killed many people but she could sense a good soul within him.  He had to be somewhat a good guy to be able to save the world, she thought. 

     By the time Ranma reached the Umenokouji Mansion, he could tell that something was up.  There seemed to be more guards now even before he went on his mission. 

     How come a lot of things are happening to me today?  It seems like something is happening.  A lot more guards here than usual, which means they are expecting company.

     As he entered the mansion, many of the guards were looking at him strangely.  Some whom he considered friends or associates were giving him sad faces.  The butler had been waiting for Ranma's arrival as like everyone and had told him that Taski wished to see him.  It seemed that Taski had been waiting for him in the pub downstairs. 

     Before even nearing the pub, Ranma could also tell that something was wrong with Taski and everyone in the area by hearing their abnormal heart beats.  He sensed the boss was alive but also showed the same symptoms.  He wonders why everyone was edgy. 

     Ranma focused his super hearing and heard someone approaching the boss.  That person entered the door and told the boss that he was home.  Nakago's heart beat speeded up more.  What his next sentence shocked the young Master of Shadowloo.  Nakago planned to kill him and had ordered Taski to do it.  This wasn't really unexpected.  Ranma knew quite sometime that this day would come.  His position within the organization had grown too dangerous.  Nakago had foolishly given Ranma nearly complete control of the organization and has won over the men's loyalty.  Ranma's name became known within the circle and many bosses view him as the leader.  Nakago would surely dislike the idea and would not hesitate to take him out to regain control of his family's legacy.  A grin was shown on Ranma's face.

     Taski was drowning himself in liquor.  He was caught between his brother and his friend whom he considered family.  He awoke from his current state when he noticed someone sat across from him.  There wasn't that much alcohol in his system so Taski could easily see that Ranma was back from his job.  Wondering if the young man had caught on about the situation he was in, Taski looked at his eyes but failed since Ranma was wearing shades.  The kid always wore shades. 

     "How was the job?" Taski asked.

     "Mission complete," Ranma confirmed.  "There were some setbacks but it wasn't a problem I can't handle.  I met some interesting people today.  They will peak your interest too if you ever got to meet them but I would advise you not too."

     The older man laughed.  "You always do get the job done.  In fact, you take your job too seriously and do too much of a good work, which leaves us in a bind at the moment.  So there is something we need to take care of.  Let me pour you a drink."

     "Everything just needs to happen right before I left huh."

     There was a knock on Nakago's door.  Inside, Nakago was sitting in his office with six of his elite bodyguards at his side.  He poured himself several glasses of vodka to help calm his nerves.  Some sacrifices needs to be made, he thought.  Taski wouldn't be able to defeat Ranma, but would at least have the time to spike poison inside the boy's drink before dying.  He does love his brother but unfortunately, he was the only one that Ranma fully trusted and is able to pull it off.  It was either his brother's life or his.  Nakago would sure to have a big ceremony for his younger brother and give him a nicely craved tombstone. 

     "It's me, Taski."

     Nakago gave a sign of relief after he heard his brother's name and found out he was the one that knocked on the door.  The task must have gone successful without a single problem.  He didn't hear any noises downstairs, which mean there wasn't a struggle.  He pointed at one of the guards to open the door for his brother.  The night was still young and he wanted to know the details.

     As the door opened, Taski stepped inside and greeted his brother.  Following his entrance was Ranma.

     Nakago's face went white after seeing the boy who he took in those years ago.  He wished he had known that Ranma would cause him trouble so that he could have plotted the boy's death earlier. 

     "Hello boss," Ranma greeted.  "Are you glad to see that I am alive?"

     "Of course I am.  How did you mission go?  I assume that we will no longer have any trouble with them anymore.  Am I correct?"  Nakago was hoping that the boy doesn't know anything about the plot against him.  Even though there were so many guards in the room, they wouldn't stand a chance against that killer. 

     Ranma motion everyone to step outside so that he could speak to Nakago in private. 

     "Yes boss!" everyone said as they bowed to Ranma and left quietly.

     "What are you people doing?" Nakago asked.

     "I ordered my men outside so that we can chat quietly.  That's what happened, Nakago."

     "How dare you speak to me in that tone?"

     "I do have a flight to make so I'll be quick about this.  Your men have decided to join me.  It happened some time ago actually.  You should have been aware what would happen after you gave me control over the organization.  I plotted, invested, and built everything and was recognized as an equal to our competition.  You on the other hand lived comfortably and well, you should get a good picture where I am going with this.  Most of the projects and properties that I acquire are under my name so you don't have to worry.  Everything you own before I got here will be inherited by your brother who will give me the assets.  Too bad you would rather play around then create an heir."  Ranma looked at his watch.  "Damn, looks like I wasted some time speaking with you.  I will be in Spain but will come back to handle things."

     Ranma mentally grasped his ex-boss's neck and lift him off the ground.  With a quick jerk to the left, a cracking noise can be heard in the room.  A few moments more, Ranma left the room and let his men do the clean up work. 

     Gen was walking down the streets in Japan, hoping to see the boy who fought him.  The job he was set to do was finished even though not by his own hands.  A few days ago, he had met a family that was very kind.  Unfortunately, the eldest son of the family was addicted to drugs sold by the drug lord and died from an over dose.  His homeland had also suffered from the same problem so the situation was not new to him.  The planned to do away the drug boss tonight to avenge the kind family but the boy beat him to the job.  The chances on seeing him again tonight were small and he knows it. 

     Never in his life has he seen someone using his own style against him.  Each of the strike was accurate but was unpolished.  They only people he trained in his arts were Chun Li, Yun and Yang.  However, he only taught them the most basic of his arts which were all powered down to avoid instant kills.  The boy who looked to be at Chun Li's age seemed to know his art style fully which can be said to be impossible because he was its last and only real successor. 

     Gen remembered his name.  His name was Confucius and he seemed to be an assassin by what the oversized white bodyguard said.  His body retained injuries from his own style which luckily he knows how to counteract.  The old man went full out on the boy but couldn't manage to pierce into Confucius' body.  Confucius' body was hard like steel.  Gen also remembered the inhuman strength of the boy who uprooted a tree and shoved it down at him.  That kid was a monster, he thought.  If it was for the boy's unpolished moves, he wouldn't be standing there right now. 

     The assassin art the old man has attacks the body from the inside of the person's body without breaking bones and so forth.  Each finger of the users had been trained to pierce through the body to deliver fatal internal wounds.  That was the second level of his art.  Confucius seemed to on level one with his style where he attacks the pressure points.  With level two, the user would attack the points with piercing wounds that it can't be counteracted, plus endanger all important organs.  In a few more years, Gen was sure that he would hear Confucius' name worldwide.  The boy was amazingly strong and may be able to give him the death match which he desires.

     Spain was defiantly a lot different then Japan.  Just the buildings itself can say how much the two cultures were different.  Ranma had lived in Spain for a number of years so everything was natural to him.  Although he can't see his surroundings, he had a very good picture of it in his mind given from the air currents.  He moved around people with such ease that no one could tell he was blind. 

     After unpacking his belongings, Ranma walked towards the balcony.  He could feel the sun rays touching his skin.  Moving in the daylight would cause suspicion, not to mention it was easier to get caught.  Therefore Ranma chose to wait until after sunset before entering the compound.  

Author's Notes:

It took me a whole year just to update this story.  I actually had this chapter finished a long time ago but I felt I needed to rewrite it because I didn't like the flow.  Then I had to rewrite some parts again after I found out I got some wrong information about Rose's bio.  I lose interest in the fic later on.  Guess I wrote so much after a short time and I got burned up and got sick of it.  But now I'm back, but don't know for how long.  Hopefully, I'll get to finish this story before taking another vacation.  Oh yeah, I went around and rewrote this chapter again.  By now, I forgot who the characters were in the story so I had to read the story myself. 

I'm currently working on a Naruto story and might focus on that more.  But I will continue this story since I want to see the end to this too.

I looks like chapter 5 will be how Ranma looks for Cammy and has to face his father.  So on chapter 6 when Ranma is 21 years old, the story will finally pick up.  I wanted Ranma to be able to at least drink legally before the story actually progress.

Gen hasn't met Akuma yet.  But he will soon however I'm not going to cover that story.  I will mention it probably when Akuma is written into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, or any other anime series/characters or games characters that might be mentioned.

Italics: Thoughts

Powers Comes With A Price

BY: Confucius

Chapter 5

It was still an hour before the sun sets. Ranma received a call from Taski about some amazing street fighters that had appeared in the circuit. A young new Japanese fighter had beaten Sagat the Muy Thai Champion in a tournament. Ranma had seen Sagat's fights on tape and knows the power behind each of his attacks. He would be lying if he said he wasn't amazed that Sagat was beaten by a smaller man. The young champion is Ryu and his background is unknown. Taski said the young Japanese martial artist had some serious offensive techniques and was very sure Ranma would love to meet him. Taski was not there personally to watch the event but he read it from all the fighting magazines.

_ A powerful fighter has appeared. Many amazing fighters have appeared recently. Each has their own unique and dangerous styles. I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to meet them all. Father should already have this information since he was always obsessed with having powerful warriors at his disposal. Perhaps I should also follow his example and start my own recruitment. _

The night finally came as Ranma started his next mission. The compound was located on a small island off the coast, so he had to get there by boat. He could levitate himself by he was afraid the long distance flight might drain him too much. He will be in hostile territory so he can't afford to miscalculate and overestimate himself. Nothing seems to have change while he ran away from his home. The air currents gave him a good image of the area in his mind. The shop by the dock remain the same however there were more boats here than before. He made his way towards the shop and tried to rent a boat from them. He remembered the shop was own by a nice old man and was glad that he is still in business. The old man didn't recognize him since Ranma had grown. In addition, Ranma hardly step into his shop unless needed too whenever he comes to and from the island.

There was a nice breeze over the ocean. The air smelled refreshing. It made Ranma nervous about coming home again. Even though things happened the way they did, he loved and enjoyed staying at the compound and being the young master of a world crime syndicate. There were times when he had to do things that he wasn't proud of but he had done those things time and time again with his current life. Killing or being a killer was apart of the life he leads now, no longer a stranger that he pulled away.

Ranma doesn't need to come all this way and rescue Cammy. In fact, he doesn't even know if she is willing to come with him seeing how he had abandoned her when he left. He knows he doesn't need to do anything but for some odd reason, she was a very important person in his life and he wanted to at least make sure she was fine. He didn't do anything earlier because he needed to get use to his current form. Seeing his father and dealing with him was a second priority. Being the young master of Shadowloo can't wait a bit more. Playing hero for once was new and interesting.

In the middle of his ride, Ranma decided to leave his boat. He couldn't take it to shore on the island since guards will notice something was amidst. Once again, he concentrated his energies and levitated himself from the boat. Shot like a bullet, Ranma flew his way towards the compound. He quickly remembered the little training he went through on the plane ride.

Even though his senses were hyped up to the extreme, he was still handicapped. He needed eyes to see colors and the image of people's faces. The only time we could see clearly was during rainy days. His senses can form clearer images in his mind from the fallen raindrops. He could clearly picture the streets well as like people's faces. On the plane trip to Spain, Rama started to do some experiments. He connected himself to someone's mind and viewed the world through his eyes. By doing so, he was able to see what the other person saw. For the second time after his eye incident started, he was able to see colors and real images. The first time was actually fake seeing how he was in the astral plane. He started to connect to random people and see from their eyes. It almost brought out a tear from him; almost but not quite. There he did another experiment. He projected psychic energies outward and tried to manipulate it in a way so that it could become his third eye. The technique wasn't a success and he doesn't really know if it's possible. At least one of his experiments worked and for now, it was the only thing needed.

Ranma landed safely at an open window of one of the towers. Thanks to his heighten senses, he was able to avoid the guards easily. The place hasn't really changed from what he remembered. He remembers the hallways well. When the area was clear, Ranma made his way closer to Cammy's quarters. All he hoped at the moment was that she hasn't switched rooms. Nearing the location, his hearing couldn't pick up a heartbeat in room. To make sure he found the right place, Ranma entered used his senses to get an image of what the room looked like. It was almost empty besides a few boxes. There was also a bed but his nose told him that this room hasn't been occupied for some time.

The compound was huge and Ranma knows he doesn't have time to search room by room. He began to stretch his senses afar. Through the many minds he skimmed, he noticed that many of the recruits in the facility were new. Those who were here longer also don't seem to know her and even if they did, they don't have any knowledge of her whereabouts. Then he approached a mind and immediately recognizes who it belongs to.

The mind belonged to a brilliant scientist by the name of Stromwell. He had worked under his father for many years and is a specialist in robotics. Stromwell was the man who kept the facility up to date in technological advances. One of his best works that Ranma could remember was building androids that had hidden cameras within them. To his knowledge, androids are robots that have human appearances. Meaning they look human but are made of one hundred percent inorganic materials. These androids were used to spy on government officials and the likes, however they weren't been mass produced back then. A couple of prototype has been used and had accompanied him in a few missions. Ranma tried to scan Stromwell's mind for Cammy's whereabouts but could only glimpse at his current location before detecting a group of people approaching.

_ Damn, just when I was about to get what I wanted, the guards are here. This should be a safe place to be since there's nothing in Cammy's old room that seems interesting. _

Ranma was right. His hearing picked up their heart beats and their foot steps. They were going to another corridor away from the area. They said something about being lat for training. Once everything was clear, he located Stromwell again and planned to look further into his mind.

_ He's currently in the central command center. Damn, it looks like my trip here was for nothing. They relocated Cammy to another facility and Stromwell doesn't know where it is. He doesn't associate with her much just like in the past so he's not well informed. I'll look deeper into his mind and maybe I'll find a clue. _

Ranma's eyes widen as he stumbled across something that he didn't think was possible. Or at least it shouldn't be possible yet.

_ Clone? _

The young master of Shadowloo made his way towards the central command center. It was the place where the main computer was located and could only be accessed by his father and a few selected scientists. Stromwell luckily is one of the authorized personnel.

Seeing that the good doctor was alone in the center, Ranma made his appearance. "Good evening Doctor Stromwell. It certainly has been quite awhile since we met. How have you been?"

Stromwell was surprised at the sudden noise and quickly turned and see who dared to enter the room. Although he didn't see Ranma for two years, he still remembers the boy who ran away fro the organization. "Master Ranma…you've grown since the last time I saw you. Master Bison will be happy to see you."

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to see the old man. I don't sense that he's anywhere in the facility. Is father on a…business trip?"

"I guess you can call it that. Shadowloo had grown phenomenally during the time you deserted us."

"I wouldn't exactly say that I deserted Shadowloo," said Ranma. "I simply took a leave of absence. Think of it as a very long vacation. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about old times. There's some information that I want and I need you to help me."

"And what information do you need?"

"I need information on Cammy. You remember her right? There's something about her that intrigues me and I want to find out the truth about her."

"Do you really expect me to help you? Don't think for a second that you are still Bison's son. You were just a mere experiment that gone wrong. You are just adopted and not truly worthy of having his genes."

"Of course I don't have his genes. I look much more handsome. Sorry but you don't really have a choice." Ranma plunge into Stromwell's mind again and grab control of his consciousness.

_ I'll just take control of your body and use it for awhile. I need your eyes. _

Ranma now literally had control of Stromwell's body and was able to see through his eyes. He went through the database and pinpointed Cammy's file after a few minutes. The system hasn't change much when he left so he still could search around without problem. He couldn't believe the information he was reading.

_ Cammy is father's clone? How is that possible? With present day technology, it shouldn't be possible to do such things and yet she was cloned nearly eight years ago. The scientist who is in charge of the operation is __Irvine__ Francis. I remember seeing the guy but I hardly talk to him but he was seen around Cammy a lot. Now I know why. It looks like the cloning process wasn't perfect. They couldn't completely clone father so that had to use an infant and change their genes. That would explain why Cammy is female when she should be male if she was father's clone. But in time, her genes will gradually change to match father's genes. This process is still considered experimental so no ones knows what will happen to Cammy. _

Ranma clenched his fist tightly upon thinking of the suffering his childhood friend will go through. His hearing picked up a feint beeping sound coming from the computer which was now loud throughout the room. Ranma used Stromwell's eyes to scan the computer to see the problem. Seconds later, the gigantic computer screen started to flicker and now displayed an image of a person he thought he couldn't see again.

Bison was checking up on his Shadowloo compound in Spain. It has been months since he has last been there. For some reason, the place has become eerie for his likes. He was currently in Thailand in the main headquarters of Shadowloo. He wanted to check back with the Spain compound and see the progress that Stromwell and Francis has made. The master of Shadowloo didn't realize that he was about to run into a family reunion when he contacted the Spain compound.

It took a few seconds for Bison to digest the image he sees in front of him. His son had returned to the base. The boy had grown a lot since they last met.

"I didn't anticipate our meeting this soon," Bison stated. "Where have you run off to boy?"

"I simply took a long vacation old man," Ranma replied. "And it's good to see you too." Ranma didn't expect to talk to his father so soon. He knew his father probably felt the same way that they were unprepared for this situation. "So…what's up?"

The sight of his son and his easygoing nature was making Bison's blood boil. When he first saw Ranma, the boy was being put under horrific training by his biological father. The boy was thrown into a pit of starving cats while wrapped in fish sausages. Such method of training is dumb and wouldn't bare any fruit. It was then that his psychic abilities manifested during little torture which brought him to the boy. He raised the boy as his own however Ranma's special ability evolved slowly as if it was meant to be dormant. Never was patient in his life, he ordered Ranma to be put in the Psycho Drive where his abilities may surface.

Unfortunately, the Psycho Drive only managed to blind the boy which made him useless. All those years of raising him had been for nothing. He had ordered Ranma to be disposed but he changed his mind soon after. The results of the extracting Ranma's abilities are not fully known and something could be salvage. The boy had never disappointed him before and perhaps he wouldn't start now. The compound seemed to be less lively after he caught word that his son had escaped. The lord of Shadowloo hasn't received any word about him until today.

"So you finally decided to come back after all. I am curious…what made you come back to Shadowloo? You should well know that I could and would dispose you for leaving the organization. You even stole money from a fellow employee and withdrew heavy sums from our finances."

"Come on pops…stealing is what our organization does. I almost forgot about that guy from the docks that I swindled. How is he?"

"What do you think?"

"That bad huh? Anyways, I didn't really come back for a family reunion pops. I'm actually here for Cammy but she isn't here. What is surprising is that I found out she is some type of clone of you. Well, she's technically not a clone but her genes are changing to match yours. It all sounds a bit crazy."

A smile grew on Bison's face. "I always though you had something for that girl even when you didn't admit it. But it's just too bad that she's not there anymore."

Ranma got a little serious. "Where is she?"

"Don't be angry now son. She is apart of Shadowloo and like you said our organization revolves around stealing and other crimes which means she should be out doing something of that sort. But don't think that I will tell you of her location. Even though you are my son, Cammy is more biologically closer to me as you have found out. Now let's talk about you shall we? From what I heard, you were blind after getting off the Psycho Drive."

Ranma was now considering his options. He was wondering if he should tell his father about his abilities.

"Looking at you right now, I can tell that you are blind. Your face is not looking directly at the screen when we talk. This means that you cannot see me even if there is a big screen in front of you."

_ Damn, was father this perceptive in the past? He caught on that my face is not viewing the screen while we talked, but he doesn't know that I am looking at him through Stromwell's eyes. My own eyes are hidden behind the shades I'm wearing so he doesn't see my pupils are white. _

"Are you sure of that father? You are currently wearing a blue suit which replaced the red one you normally wear. The fashion sense is the same though. You still look like a Russian dictator wearing something like that."

_ So the boy is trying to prove that he can see. He could be lucky and picked the right color clothes I am wearing. I also have a green, white, and black suit that matches my blue and red one. _

Ranma controlled Stromwell's mind and had the older man look over at him. Seeing through the scientist's eyes, he tried to adjust his head so that it was facing the screen correctly. Seeing that he was now facing the screen, he turned Stromwell's head back.

"If you can see, tell me how many fingers that I am displaying."

Ranma quickly say the number of fingers his father shown. This test went for a couple of rounds until Bison was satisfied.

_ This is a pretty old test to see if I'm blind but it is effective. As long as father doesn't ask me to take off my shades, everything will be okay. I don't know if I should keep this from him or not but I'll hide this secret as long as I can just in case it could be used against me. _

"Perhaps you are not useless after all, Ranma."

It was then that Ranma picked up sounds coming from the corridor. There was a person approaching the center and that person has a good heartbeat, meaning he or she is physically fit. Ranma made sure he didn't move his head and had Stromwell look behind him and see the guest. This way, it would look like he unprepared and let the enemy attack recklessly. Seeing through the doctor's eyes, he saw a blond man wearing a mask with three long blades attached to glove on his left hand. Among other thing that was noticeable was the gigantic snake tattoo on his body.

_ It looks like father has been doing a lot of recruiting while I was away. From the looks of it, he wasn't very picky about henchmen even if they had strange fetishes. _

"It seems like the other guest has arrived," said Bison. "Let me introduce you to Vega."

Ranma also turned towards Vega's direction.

"He's a street fighter who specializes in cage matches. A Spanish Ninja who slices up his opponents with his razor sharp claws. Vega is an expert in the field of killing. He'll probably even give you a good challenge."

The young master of Shadowloo wasn't afraid. Confidence was still burning in his blood vein that course throughout his body. "Perhaps but we won't know until we fight."

Vega inch closer to Ranma since he was a bit annoyed by that comment.

"I'm not here to fight father. We have a lot of time to do that later on but not today."

No one could tell but behind the white mask that Vega wore a confused face. He never knew that his new employer had a son. In fact, there was no resemblance between the father and the son. His younger boss was much more handsome than Bison. Either Ranma was adopted or he got his looks from his mother.

"You still haven't changed pops. I see that you're still hiring fighters off the street. However this one does show some promise. Let's get back to the main topic shall we? Why are you trying to clone yourself?"

"To put it simple, I needed a strong and reliable fighter who can also access the Psycho Drive. There is a saying that goes 'if you want something done right, do it yourself.' Therefore I had to make copies of myself. Who else is stronger than I and more reliable who can access the Psycho Drive? Of course I didn't make exact clones since it might be hard to tame if my personalities are also copied, plus we are not that advance yet. So I took a female child and changed her genes to become like mine which is an easier thing to do. Cammy was our first successful experiment so I began to produce more like her. I currently have two other girls like her that are undergoing the same process. Thinking about it again, they are now my daughters which make you their brother. I also added a command chip inside their head so they will obey me."

"Making your own daughter obeying every single command and fight for you. You're still a control freak pops."

Bison was getting annoyed. "I gave you freewill and yet you ran away. So I took precaution with my daughters and loyal to me."

A few seconds have past as both sides has nothing left to say.

"Our conversation should end now since I'm rather busy at the moment," said Bison. "I called back to this compound because I wanted to have an update on things. I'll have a plane ready for you so you can meet up with me."

Ranma clenched his fist and look down. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to stay at his father's side and be apart of Shadowloo but another side of him wanted to be independent. He was so busy with his thoughts that he accidentally releases his hold on Stromwell's mind. He then started to thinking about his accomplishments in Japan during his two year stay. He told everyone that he was coming back and it was a promise that he didn't want to break. "I'm not coming back, at least not yet."

Bison stared at his son and analyzed him. "What do you mean?"

"I also have other things to attend to. During the past two years, I've been working on something and I want to see it through to the end. But I will keep in contact with you every once in awhile."

"You want to get out on your own? Be your own man?"

"Something like that I guess. Think of it as a little side project."

Bison would be lying if he said he wasn't mad. He just asked his son to come back to him and Shadowloo but his offer was declined. More over, it seems that the little twerp wanted to build a life on his own without his help. All those years of raising him will not be for nothing, he told himself. "Ranma, please be a good son and entertain your father for a moment." He started to laugh evilly. "Vega, show my son exactly why I hired you."

_ Damn, we haven't talked for an hour yet and he already gave me such a big present. _

Vega transfixed on his opponent. "It looks like I was just ordered to kill you."

_ His heartbeat is increasing. The speed of the heart rate indicates that he is about to leap. Danger sense is warning me. _

As expected, Vega leaped towards Ranma. In mid air, the masked fighter felt like he had slammed into an invisible wall and was flung backward. Vega was now lying on his back on the ground. He had no idea what had just happened. His eyes didn't catch any movement from his opponent and yet he was knocked down. He tried to get back up but found himself unable to do so even if he pushed off the ground using all his strength.

Bison looked at the fight and became intrigued. The Psycho Drive did unlock his son's innate abilities after all. His Psycho Powers began to radiate uncontrollably.

Ranma turns towards the direction where the computer screen displayed his father's image. He let Bison see his face one more time before he leaves the compound and Shadowloo for the second time. "Deduct the damage fee from my allowance father." A surge of energy began to gather around Ranma's right hand. When he felt the energy was just efficient enough to handle the job, Ranma let loose the energy ball. "Psycho Shot!"

The ball of energy shot out and hit the screen, shattering everything in its way. The devastating force also ripped through the main central computer.

Vega got up from the ground after feeling the force that immobilized him was gone. He stared at aftermath of the technique his young boss had performed.

Ranma turns towards the exit and got ready to make his getaway. As he ran forward, he stopped near Vega. "Let us continue this fight another time." Ranma then continued to make his escape.

Bison was grinning madly after seeing his son performed one of his special techniques. After a few seconds, he began to ponder about the technique he just saw. Although it may look like his Psycho Shot, the color of the energy was different. Instead of a purple color, it was bluish. Ranma also didn't seem to radiate Psycho Power at all from what he saw. Usually the power manifest around him when he taps into it but the situation is different with his son. Something is off about this, he told himself.

It was the middle of noon now in Spain. While many people were out of the hotel touring the country, Ranma stayed in and sipped tea on the balcony. He was running over what had transpired a few hours ago when he was in the Shadowloo compound. He really admires his father for being able to build a strong global organization. For him to build something that equals in power and status would be very hard to do. But such a challenge was welcomed as Ranma dreamt about surpassing Bison.

Ranma knew that Shadowloo had a big advantage since they have been operative for a long time. They were ahead in technology and biological advances then even most governments. Those were the fields he needed to excel if he was to compete in this war.

Ranma's thoughts soon travel back to Cammy and her ordeals. He has no idea where she was and how she is coping. Although she was just one of his father's experiments, she was still a childhood friend whom he cared for. His father also said that there were two more experiments like her. The trip wasn't really a waste since he learned a lot of things.

_ I need to go back to __Japan__ and start building my own empire-my own legacy. I will use our new branch in Nerima as my new base of operations. Rumors have it that many strong warriors reside in the area that I can bring into my organization. It's about time I do some recruitment of my own. Geese Howard I heard is steadily growing his operations out of __South__Town__ in the __United States__. He will be the next Bison if left uncontrolled. He will also be a torn that I need to pluck. _

Ranma gazed out at the ocean. Although he can't see it, he could smell the ocean scent and tell where it is coming from. Somewhere out there was the compound where he met and separate with Cammy.

_ Cloning…. _

Author's Notes:

Thanks for your reviews!

Next chapter sets a few years later when Ranma is 22 years old. So chapter 1 to 5 was like a big prologue. I'll start introducing more Ranma ½ characters and bring back some old ones.

Who am I going to match Ranma up with? It could be just about any girl.

Hey, does anyone know where I could get some in depth faqs about KOF? I know the basic storyline but if you know where I can find more information about the whole game, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
